The Sweetest Taboo
by Rated-R-Enigma
Summary: When Lita returns, a dangerous obstacle seperates her from her love. Meanwhile, CM Punk tries to prove to Lita he's more than a shoulder to cry on, confusing Lita further!It's a classic love-triangle with a twist!CM Punk/Lita/Edge,Batista,Hardy,Mickie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- First fanfic A/N- First fanfic. I am writing this up as if the storylines were real so bear with me…ALSO, this is set in post-draft period, except Batista never left SmackDown and HHH never graced SmackDown with his presence (SARCASM. For people like me who can't detect it on the net) Enjoy.Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (unfortunately)

"And do you Edge, take Victoria Guerrero to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"I d-" Edge was suddenly cut off by a familiar theme song blaring through the stadium. The crowd were on there feet cheering and screaming at a deafening intensity. Chavo Guerrero looked at his auntie Vickie Guerrero who wore a look of shock and fury. Ryder and Hawkins looked at each other in confusion then looked at their mentor Edge who seemed to stop breathing. His eyes widened, his pulse quickened, his mind racing at an incredible speed.

"What the HELL?" Vickie screamed, the crowd's screams and cheers drowned her shriek of anger out as their saviour entered the stadium.

"_She's still beautiful." _Adam thought to himself, his mind was racing but his body was completely rigid. He heard Vickie make a loud noise but it just drowned out. To him, it seemed like white noise as nothing or no one was more important than the woman who just entered the stage.

A smile crossed Amy's face as she heard the intensity of the cheers. She looked towards the crowd where she saw people on the feet, applauding Lita for momentarily breaking up the wedding that she had been dreading for weeks. Only two weeks prior, Amy was sitting at home, biting her fingernails as she watched the man SHE loved making out with Vickie. At the end of the show, much to Amy's own surprise she called Vincent K. McMahon and asked for her job back. After Vince rubbed it in for what felt like eternity, he offered her an immediate comeback that she gladly took.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

Lita's memory was suddenly interrupted by a shrill voice which boomed thought the stadium. Lita turned to where the voice was coming from and sure enough Vickie had snatched the microphone from the priest and was screaming into it. Lita then turned her eyes to the left and saw Ryder and Hawkins, Edge's new 'mentees', both held the same perplexed look. She saw Vicky, shooting Lita infuriated looks and to her right, Chavo, looking awkward and confused.

Finally Amy spotted him, He was still unbelievably handsome, his green eyes wide with shock, but not the same kind of shock that was on Vickie's face, he had a kind look of shock on his face, a look that resembled meeting a long lost friend after years of separation, and that was exactly what this was. She studied his face noting the differences. His jaw, still strong, his hair, still long but unkempt, but there was something different in his eyes. As Amy studied his face, she noted that his eyes were sullen and that he had dark patches under his eyes. But the moment he saw his red-haired angel, his eyes opened widely and expressed an emotion he had not felt for months. _Compassion.._

Adam felt a myriad of emotion as he studied Amy, _His _Amy. He remembered a million memories as he looked at her dark auburn coloured hair. He paused at her beautiful hazel eyes which were filled with the same compassion Edge was feeling. Immediately, Adam remembered the days of the 'Rated R Couple'. He remembered the countless hours he spent with her and the rare moments without her, wishing she were with him. _"How did I last this long without this woman?"_ He thought to himself.

"The real question here Vickie, is what the hell do you think you're doing with MY man?" Lita replied, the crowd that had paused briefly to breathe recommenced their loud cheers. Edge didn't move one inch, he was still dazed by the fact that the woman who had left him so quickly, returned abruptly in his life and made him feel all the same feelings he did almost two years ago.

"Lita, I will forgive your rudeness, but seeing as you are breaking into MY show without ANY authority, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Hawkins, Ryder, please escort Miss Lita out of this stadium." Vicky said to which the crowd replied with deafening boo's. As Ryder and Hawkins exited the ring and approached Lita, different theme music played in the background. Ryder and Hawkins stopped dead in their tracks while Vickie turned pale.

"Now listen here Ms. Guerrero, Lita is now officially part of SmackDown and I see no reason whatsoever for her to leave as she now works here. As of which, I'm sure you do not hold the pleasantest of feelings towards Miss Lita here. So, don't let me see that you are 'victimising' Lita."

"But…But…Mr McMahon-"

"But nothing, Ms. Guerrero. If you defy my orders then I won't hesitate for a second on _firing your ass_."

And with his final trademark words, the chairman of the WWE, Vincent McMahon left the stage, leaving Amy with a puzzled appreciation and Vickie with excessive rage. _"How the hell did that bitch get a spot on MY show? She won't be here long if I have something to say. I can't fire her, but I can sure as hell make her quit." _A smile crossed Vickie's face as this thought ran through her mind. Yes, she was going to make Lita wish she NEVER came back in the first place.

"Well then Lita, congratulations on becoming part of the SmackDown roster," Vickie said with a fake smile, "However, I am still, legally, your boss. Therefore, tonight you have a tag-team match against The Miz and John Morrison, AND if you try to interfere further into my wedding, I won't hesitate to put you in a handicap match against The Great Khali."

Amy scowled at Vickie, but hesitantly withdrew behind the curtain. She wasn't afraid of The Great Khali OR any of Vickie soon-to-come punishments. She just couldn't bare take anymore of the sight of the love of HER life, with someone as vindictive as Vickie. It broke her heart to see him in the ring, waiting to marry Vickie when two years ago he was ready to do the same thing with her.

What she didn't know was that Adam was panicking. Even if he knew that Amy could take on BOTH women and beat them, he didn't want Amy to be put through a match that was obviously unfair. He knew that Amy would be assaulted if she were to enter the ring. He knew that Vickie would make damn sure that Amy would not exit the ring without injury, and Amy - who had once broken her neck-, was in danger of causing harm to herself. Adam didn't want Amy to be harmed any more than the psychological harm she had endured when she left Matt Hardy. He would never forget the look of pain on Amy's face every time she got in a ring; she always left the stage in a hurry to get away from the 'Slut' and 'Ho' chants. It hurt Adam so much to see the woman he loved in so much pain, whether it was physical or emotional.

_2006_

_Adam smiled as he walked back to his locker room. He had just won a match and was heading back _to_ his locker room where Amy was waiting for him. As he reached the door, he heard sobbing coming from inside the room. Adam paused a moment "surely it can't be Amy, she's way too strong to cry."_

_As he opened the door he saw her. Her knees drawn over her chest and her arms around her as if she were hugging herself. Adam approached her and saw that her eyes were closed and she had not heard him come in. He kneeled down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, Amy jumped up slightly but when she felt his strong arms she calmed down and moved closer to his chest. They stayed like that for hours, slowly rocking back and forth and Edge breathing softy into Amy's red hair as he stroked her arm with his hand._

"_I can't do this anymore Adam."_

_Adam recognised the use of his real name and immediately drew out of his reverie back to the beautiful woman in his arms._

"_Do what anymore baby?"_

"_This," Amy continued in a shaky, "this whole thing, Adam I can't take it anymore. I can't take being called a slut by complete strangers. I can't take the fact that Matt- my best friend, the guy I used to love- is spreading nasty rumours about me when I remember how close we were. I can't stand having to lose some of my closest friends because of this fight. I can't stand being called a 'ho' when I'm walking down the street. I can't stand people sending me hate mail when they don't even know the truth.."  
_

_Adam brushed the hair out of Amy's face as she looked up. God, that looks teared up Adam's heart. It tugged on every heartstring he had and haunted him for years. He couldn't bear to see the woman he loved so much in so much pain. Her eyes puffy and as red as her hair, her cheeks tear-stained, her bottom-lip quivering. God, it tore Adam apart to see the strongest person in his life so vulnerable. Ever since he met Amy he though she was the strongest person in the world, she had a strong personality and an amazing fortitude. The woman broke her neck for God's sake! But to see her affected so badly by what these cruel people were doing tore his heart. He knew what she had to do but he couldn't bear to lose her for a second, he was selfish and he knew it. He wanted Amy all to himself, and he knew that if he told her, she wouldn't hesitate to stay with him forever. But he knew that what he wanted was actually what Amy wanted to get away from, he knew that he had to put all his selfishness aside and do what was best for her, as much as it would kill him._

_But Amy needed him to be strong so he sucked up his heartbreak and tightened his arms around Amy. He pressed his lips to her forehead and planted a small kiss before moving his lips to her ears and whispering._

"_Baby, you are the strongest person I know. And you telling me this breaks my heart, but if you want to do anything about this don't think about me. I love you so much it pains me to see you like this so if you want to make any decisions, remember I am behind you 100 percent."_

_Amy shuddered as his lips touching her forehead, it was so soft and it helped her so much. God, she loved him and doing what she was thinking about doing broke her heart. But Adam was right, this was her future and as much as it would kill her she was going to do the right thing for herself._

_Amy exhaled as she reached over to her backpack, which rested on the wall. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and shakily put pen to paper. She spoke the words as she wrote them, so Adam would know what she was doing._

"_With this letter, I hereby submit my resignation from World Wrestling Entertainment._

_Sincerely Amy Dumas."_

_And with having signed her name. Amy put the letter in an envelope, planning to slip it under Vince McMahon's office on the way out. She would tell him in person but she couldn't bear looking at the asshole who put her in storylines she didn't want to be in. Adam read every word on the page. Every word she wrote tore him apart. How would he be able to live without her? Sure they would contact each other frequently but Adam would be busy with the touring, and he wouldn't be able to see Amy's beautiful face by his side. He sighed, but it went unnoticed to Amy, who was wound up in the exact same thoughts as Adam was wound up in. He just couldn't bear living without her…_

**CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

"That stupid BITCH"

"That stupid BITCH"

"Relax Vickie, I'll take care of it."

"Shut up Chavo! She ruined my wedding, Dammit!"

Vickie got off her wheelchair and kicked it away. Chavo flinched but continued.

"Look Vickie, we'll just reschedule the wedding, no biggie."

"No biggie? Chavo she RUINED my wedding. Do you understand that? It doesn't matter about changing the date but don't you see what's going on? She came back to get Edge. Well I'm not about to let her have my Edge, not if it kills me. Bring Dave in here."

"Dave?" Chavo asked. Vickie was never fond of Dave Batista; in fact she had been the cause of losing his titles many times.

"YES Chavo, bring Dave in. I…I need to see him."

Chavo cast a suspicious look at Vickie but left the office in search of Dave Batista.

Amy sighed as pushed open the women's locker room door. She knew that Vickie had MUCH more punishment in store for her, but Amy didn't care, she was back doing what she loved and hopefully reuniting with the man she loved.

"So you're back?"

Amy turned to where the sceptical voice came from and smiled.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun Lisa." Amy said as she moved closer to her the other Diva and hugged her. Lisa Marie Varon was one of Amy's closest friends when she was in the WWE.

"So, looks like your trying to start a war with Vickie, I've got to admit it's gutsy, even coming from you. This woman is trouble Amy; I just want you to know it's unwise to get on the wrong side of her." Lisa said with a sympathetic tone, she was truthfully worried about Amy.

"Relax Lisa, I know exactly what I'm doing, but, not who with…Do you know who my tag-team partner is tonight?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow at Lisa. Oh, how she wished she could get back in the ring with Lisa, a fellow veteran Diva in the WWE, the only Diva who wasn't shooting angry glances at Amy for reasons Amy didn't know or care about.

"No clue Ames, but knowing Vickie it's gonna be something unfair, hey maybe she'll pair you up with Kelly Kelly." Lisa said with a laugh as Amy turned pale. She wasn't very fond of the blonde Diva. Hell, if Amy was to team up with Kelly Kelly, she'd have to do all the wrestling as Kelly Kelly found new ways to expose herself. But she couldn't stop think about the other thing Lisa said, _"It wouldn't be fair."_ Well, Amy guessed that she'd better get used to unfair, because not even Vince could stop Vickie from the torture Amy was going to be put through…

"…I mean what kind of name is Kelly Kelly, it's like me being Victoria Victoria. It doesn't make sense…"

Amy realised that Lisa was still talking and immediately started paying attention again. "Well it was nice meeting up with you again Lisa," Amy said, she needed to get to gorilla position, to await her comeback match, "I'll see you at the hotel…"

And with that Amy grabbed her boots and ran off to the curtain where she would wait for her entrance.

"You wanted to see me?" Dave Batista asked as he entered the General Manager's office, making sure to close the door behind him in case that bastard Chavo was listening.

"Yes Dave, I need a favour."

"Name it."

"I need you to keep and eye on Adam, made sure he doesn't have any 'secret meetings' with that Lita bitch. Also, I want you to make sure she doesn't ruin any of our plans."

"What should I do with her?" Batista asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever it takes to get that bitch out of the WWE." Vickie said menacingly.

Batista smirked as he thought about the redhead. Maybe he would teach her a lesson. His smile widened as he thought about her pretty red hair and face, and her hot body. _Yeah_, Batista thought, _it might be a lot of fun to teach that bitch a lesson_...

"It'll be my pleasure Vickie," Batista said as he drew closer to his General Manager. He pressed his body against her as her lips curled into a cruel smile, she pulled his neck down and started kissing him passionately to which he responded with fiery kisses. He smiled as he though about his ingenious plan. Nobody would expect him to come up with a clever scheme to get the World Heavyweight Championship. Nobody suspected Vickie and his secret relationship, and hell, even Vickie didn't know that Batista was just using her to get his hands on the title. _"So what, give this woman a few good mercy fuck's and a few 'I love you's' and I get a title shot. That Edge though he was so smart, his plan was flawed from the start. He made his mistake in marrying this bitch. All he had to do was fuck her a couple of times and he could've had a title around his waist. This stupid bitch doesn't see what's happening, that Edge and I are both using her, but hey, when I get my title I'll make sure to tell her exactly what's been going on before putting her in wheelchair for good. And hell, I'll make sure to have some fun with that redheaded bitch as well."_

Batista broke the kiss between him and Vickie and started tearing at her clothes. He imagined Lita in Vickie's position and smiled to himself. Her red hear, ruffled and messed up, her bare breasts, her curvy body. Batista moaned as he lifted Vickie off her feet to go rest her on the couch. They'd have about 15 minutes before that son of a bitch Chavo got too curious and decides to barge in, ruining Batista's plan. No, he couldn't let that happen, he'd make this a quick fuck before leaving this bitch thinking he was in love with her.

"So Edge, what are you gonna do about Lita?" Hawkins's, one of Edge's mentees asked.

Adam briefly paused tying his wrestling boots, then after a few seconds he casually answered, "What do you want me to do Hawkins?"

Hawkins shifted nervously, "I dunno boss, I mean, you heard her she came back for you…"

Adam exhaled, he knew Hawkins was right. Amy had come back to be with him and he would gladly go back to Amy. But could he? Vickie was still his boss and against his better judgement he had started a relationship with her. He had always loved Amy, even when he started dating Vickie. He decided that he needed to brainwash himself, to take his mind off Amy so he wouldn't drown in his misery again. So he shifted all of his thoughts of love and heartbreak to that of ambition and glory.

He was bitter and he knew it, but he didn't care. No one in the world meant anything to him now that the only person he had ever loved, left him for her own welfare. Adam knew she wasn't being selfish in the decision se made, he knew that the decision was only Amy's to make. But Goddammit, she had fallen for another guy so quickly, that Adam's heart- which had just barely begun to mend- was shattered into a million pieces. The revelation of Amy with another guy caused Adam to do something rash, in spite of Amy and her new found happiness; he decided he would propose to Vickie. And not only would he propose, he would do it in the middle of the ring, so Amy could see that he was also fine without her. But throughout the whole ordeal, he had never once felt the same things for Vickie as he did for Amy.

In his bitterness, he decided to use Vickie to get to the title, in hope that if he got the title he would no longer think about Lita, about her beautiful auburn hair, hazel eyes…

"Are you gonna try and meet up with her, boss?" Ryder asked breaking Edge out of his reverie.

"I don't know…" Edge answered before getting up, "I…need some air, guys…" And in a hurry he left the room in search of the exit.

_Adam picked up the phone hesitantly; he had just left the doctor's office for a check-up on his torn pectoral muscle. He had a few weeks off the WWE so he decided to call her. He dialled her number, praying she would answer._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Amy."_

"_Oh…Hi Adam."_

"_Are you busy?"_

"_Not really, hey listen, you're in Florida right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Great. Meet at the bar at 7?"_

"_Alright, Bye Ames."_

"_Bye Adam."_

_Amy entered the busy bar, looking around for the blonde Canadian. She spotted him sitting at a table at the corner of the room which seemed to be deserted in comparison to the rest of the bar. Amy approached the table, when she arrived standing a few feet away from Adam who eventually noticed and stood up. They looked at each other awkwardly, and then exchanged greeting's and sat down._

_Adam signalled an order for two beers to the waitress and refocused on Amy._

"_So what have you been doing since you left?" He asked nervously._

"_Not much, I joined a band called the Luchagors."_

"_Oh that's cool."_

"_Yeah it is, and I met this guy, Phil, he's so sweet, we met the other day at club and he slipped me a beautiful white gold bracelet…" Amy said before she noticed the look on Adam's face. His eyes widened and his face turned pale. "So she found someone else…"He thought._

"_Oh that's…cool" He managed to spit out. His throat was completely dry while his heart was completely broken. Amy shuffled her feet slightly, nervous and angry at herself for letting that slip out._

"_Do you love him?" Adam asked after a long silence, Amy looked up and regretted it immediately. His green eyes were piercing her so intensely. She looked straight into them, trying to be strong. "Yes…" she said, her voice cracking as she did._

"_That's all I needed to hear, goodbye Amy." And with that Adam threw a five dollar bill onto the table, stood up and left. Amy exhaled then stood and ran outside to try and catch up to him._

_Adam sighed as he walked through the rain to the road, he had taken a cab here and he would have to wait for a cab to leave. He heard splashes of puddles behind him and turned around. Sure enough Amy was there, partially soaked and out of breath._

"_Adam, you never told me to stop. You never told me to put my stuff back and stay with you. Do you know how heart-broken I was when you just let me leave? Do you know how many nights I cried over you? I couldn't take not seeing you…Phil…Phil was there for me, and you're right I may not love him…But at least he loves me enough to stay…"_

_Adam stared at her not believing the words coming out of her mouth._

"_I let you go…because I loved you so much. I couldn't bear to see you suffer the way you did Ames. That's why I let you go, because I couldn't stand being responsible for you being so miserable…Amy, you don't even know how much I love you, every night and day when you weren't by my side, I couldn't find a reason to live…I couldn't give myself an excuse to keep on breathing and now that you tell me that you've moved on to some asshole who plays guitar in a band you shouldn't belong to…it…it tears me apart. YOU CAN'T IMAGINE WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU AMES."_

_And with a final sentence he pulled Amy closer to him and kissed her, so passionately that Amy felt like melting in his kiss. She didn't want him to go anywhere…_

"_Goodbye forever Amy." Adam whispered before getting into an awaiting taxi. He looked back as the taxi began to drive and he saw Amy for the last time, drenched in water, her eyes staring back at him with a yearning, but Adam knew it was what was right for both of them…_

Adam pushed open the emergency exit. He breathed out, the cold atmosphere turning his breath into mist which immediately dissolved into air. He raked his hands through his hair and rubbed his temples, he might not have been in pain but he sure was confused.

"Adam…" A voice behind Adam spoke, he turned and saw Vickie.

"Hey Vickie, sorry about the wedding and all but…maybe we can do it some other time or something…" Adam said, his mind was still in a daze.

"Oh it's ok, listen, I know what that Lita bitch is here for," Vickie said as Adam flinched, he felt the slightest urge to turn around and slap Vickie but thought the better of it, instead he just continued staring down into the puddles of water on the floor, "Listen to me Adam, I know that she's here for you. And, I'm just telling you," Vickie paused to see if Adam was listening, "That if I catch you, talking to her or find out that you've been communicating with her, well, lets just say I won't be a very _nice_ boss anymore, regardless if you're my fiancée or not…"

Vickie said with a smirk.

"So, what you're saying is that you ban me from communicating with Amy in any way?" Adam said casually.

"Exactly, I'm glad we're on the same page _baby. _Oh and by the way, don't even think of meeting up with her. Again, if I find out you've been sneaking around with that whore…well, an in-ring _accident_ might cause Lita to be out for good. I've got my eyes on you _baby," _Vickie said with a laugh, "Now come with me, you have to take me to the ring." Vickie said as she stepped behind the exit door and walked back to her wheelchair.

Adam sighed; his desperation to talk to Lita was going to be hard to overcome, especially since he could possibly get fired from the WWE for it. He guessed that he had to do the smart thing, figure out a way around Vickie's barrier…

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N- Add a little drama and you get CHAPTER 3…**


	3. Chapter 3

"And here's Lita, and WOAH the crowd is going wild

"And here's Lita, and WOAH the crowd is going wild!"

Amy climbed into the ring and took in all the emotion from the crowd. God, she missed this feeling. John Morrison and The Miz were being held back in the corner by the referee as Lita climbed onto the turnbuckle and greeted the fans.

"And now the moment of truth Mick, who will be Lita's partner tonight…"

The crowd fell silent after Jr's comment, the people in the audience all turned to stare at the titantron, awaiting Lita's partner.

Suddenly, a heavy guitar riff filled the stadium as the crowd once again cheered, John Morrison raised an eyebrow but further showed no emotion, The Miz smiled to himself. Lita's gaped at the sight of the person entering the ring. She was VERY familiar with the person and she knew he liked wrestling, but she didn't know that he actually made it into the WWE.

"CM Punk from ECW has shocked us all! I mean, what was Vickie thinking putting Lita with a complete stranger, I was expecting her to team Lita with Hornswoggle!" Mick Foley exclaimed.

"Well, Vickie Guerrero must know something we don't but I guess this is the match tonight. Lita and CM Punk versing The Miz and John Morrison. Let's see how this new tag-team works, Mick."

"What are you doing here?" Phil asked Amy as he entered the ring.

"I…I…I came back…"

"Ah..but you came for Edge…"

"Listen Phil I need to talk to you but now's not the time…"

"Why not?" Phil demanded.  
"Well for one thing the match started!" Amy exclaimed as The Miz tried to take a cheap shot on Phil but missed and got hit by a dropkick.

"Fine Ames, but promise me we'll talk later."

"Ok Phil but…Watch out!" Amy shouted. Phil turned around and saw The Miz recuperate and take another shot at Phil only to miss again and get a bulldog executed on him.

"Your turn sweet cheeks." Phil said as he tagged Amy in. The crowd exploded into loud applause as Amy climbed the turnbuckle and hit The Miz with a huge Litacurrana. Lita went for the pin but was hit in the back by John Morrison. The crowd booed and Phil climbed into the ring and clotheslined John Morrison out of the ring, where he executed a perfect Pepsi Plunge.

"Wow Jr, it looks like CM Punk clotheslined John Morrison into next week!"

"Sure got that straight Mick but what does this explain about the relationship between CM Punk and Lita?" Jr asked curiously.

"I don't know Jr. But the only thing that pumps up a man like that is love."

"_Love?"_ Adam thought as he pushed Vickie in her wheelchair to gorilla position. _"It can't be, they haven't even met…"_ But then Adam remembered the conversation with Amy. _"I met this great guy, his name is Phil…"_

"_So the man __Amy had fallen for was CM Punk? And Vickie knew all along?"_

Adam looked down at Vickie, sure enough there was a smile on her face as he rolled her out into the ring where hundreds of boo's awaited them.

"Looks like Edge and Vickie are dropping by to watch!" Mick Foley commentated.

Amy looked up and saw Adam staring at her, his eyes wide with shock. Immediately she turned around, kicked The Miz in the stomach and executed a perfect Edgeacution.

"Looks like she's sending a message to Vickie, Jr!"

Amy then climbed the turnbuckle and pointed at Vickie, then as she turned to execute her signature moonsault, Ryder and Hawkins came out of the crowd and pulled Amy off the turnbuckle. The bell rang, calling for a disqualification.

"This is just sick Mick! This is completely sadistic behavior coming from Vickie!"

"You got that right, Jr."

Phil looked up at the titantron and saw Amy being attacked by Ryder and Hawkins, he then looked down and saw Edge, his eyes wide with shock.

"_If this guy loves Amy so much why doesn't he come help her?" _Phil though to himself, "_guess I have to do it myself."_

"Oh and here's CM Punk with a chair, Oh! Shot right to the back of Ryder's head! And now Hawkins coming and oh! Same fate as Ryder."

"CM Punk proving to be Lita's hero against Vickie's assault."

The smile faded off Vickie's face. Relief swept Adam, as Vickie grabbed him.

"Look at me, I want you to go down there and help until Chavo and Bam arrive…Do I make myself clear?" Vickie said furiously. Adam nodded slightly and headed down before Vickie grabbed his arm and said, "And baby, don't hold anything back or you and her BOTH might be banished from the WWE forever."

Vickie laughed as Adam bottled up his emotions and walked down again, he hoped Chavo would be late and CM Punk would smash him in the head. But no, Chavo arrived with his bodyguard and started an assault on CM Punk.

"Oh and here's Edge, probably coming to help in on the assault on Punk…Oh no wait he's heading for Lita." Jr commentated. "By God, what are his intentions?"

Amy heard Adam's stage name and looked up, she rolled back into the ring, trying to get to the other side to help Phil.

"Lita's getting into the ring but Edge is waiting for her there what…Oh God no Edge, don't do it!"

Edge heard the muffled sounds coming from his surroundings as he crouched down and did his signature 'come on' gesture with obviously less zeal. Amy stood up on her feet and as she did she felt the air rush out of her, but there was no pain. Adam's strong arms wrapped tightly around her, making sure her landing was perfect. He then lowered his face to her ear and whispered.

"I'm sorry Ames, this is the only way I could talk to you, meet in the stairway of the hotel at 2am, don't get up, pretend you're hurt. And I'm sorry…for everything…"

Adam sighed as he stood up as his music played and Vickie laughed. He decided the only way to keep Vickie off the trail was to feign arrogance. He curled his lips into a cruel smile as he took the microphone from Vickie's wheelchair.

"Lita, you may have come back to reunite our DEAD relationship," Adam emphasized the word 'dead' to add an effect which he hoped Vickie would fall for, "But your TOO LATE," The crowd erupted in boo's, Amy realized what Adam was doing and faked anger, "you see Lita, I have found myself a better and much more _powerful_ partner, who I intend on marrying as soon as I kick your ugly ass out of this company."

The crowd was infuriated with Edge, they screamed, shouted and booed as much as their lungs would allow. Vickie laughed, finally, Adam was seeing the same picture as she was and hell, even if her fiancée was obviously over Lita, she was still going to allow Batista to tear her to shreds before turning on Adam and giving Dave the benefits of being married to the General Manager.

Adam smiled as he though of the genius in his plan, Vickie was obviously thrown of course and Adam wouldn't be as suspicious to her. He turned around and pushed Vickie backstage where she stood up and headed to her office. Meanwhile Adam headed to his locker room, to grab his suitcase, head for the hotel and wait for Amy.

**CHAPTER 3**

**A/N- O, Lita knows CM Punk? Well, I hinted it lol…**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

"And here's Lita, and WOAH the crowd is going wild

_Amy pushed past the countless people in front of her. The day she decided to go clubbing had also been the day Chris Jericho and Fozzy decided to have a concert. Of course, they were numerous numbers of Jerichaholics, 95 of them female, screaming and jumping as Chris and his band rocked the club._

_Amy screamed her order at the bartender who strained his ears and nodded. As the bartender handed her drink and Amy reached for her wallet to pay, a stranger threw a five-dollar bill at the bartender._

"_It's ok, I got this."_

"_Uh, thanks but honestly I can pay for it" Amy said as she opened her wallet._

"_Don't worry, it's an honor to pay for a pretty girl's drink, especially a former four-time Women's Champion." The man said with a smile as he took a sip from his Pepsi._

"_So you're a fan?" Amy asked. Of course he was, every time she went out clubbing there was always a group of guys trying to see who could get Lita drunk and bang her. Thankfully, she always had Jeff or Matt or any one of her friends to tell them to buzz off._

"_Yep, although I've gotta say you look hotter in person. I think it's cos your missing something…"_

"_Well I lost the belt and-"_

"_No no, it's more like you lost a giant tool…I think it was called an Edge or something…" The man said laughing. Amy laughed ", but jeez, that Matt Hardy was a clingy bastard." He said and Amy laughed again, she didn't know if it was his jokes or the drink that was making her feel so good._

"_What's your name?" She asked him. She was interested in him, aside from his charm and sense of humor, he was very good-looking. He had black hair that ran down to his shoulders, two lip rings and a scruffy beard which Amy found attractive._

"_My name's Phil Brooks, I wrestle in OVW. I'm waiting to get into WWE as soon as that bastard McMahon thinks I'm ready." He said as he took a sip from his drink._

"_Ladies and -oh hell, just ladies. Make as much noise you can for Mongoose McQueen." The club-owner announced._

_The entire club was drowned in women's squeals for Chris who flexed his biceps and laughed._

"_For the love of God, Chris…" Amy whispered to herself. Phil heard, laughed and asked, "Do you wanna get out of here?"_

"_Sure…" Amy said, she knew where this was heading but she didn't care. She liked Phil, so…why couldn't she take her mind off Adam?_

"Earth to Amy…Hello?"

Amy snapped her head to face the person in front of her. "Sorry Phil, I'm in a bit of a daze. I mean, I can't believe what happened today."

"You said it Ames." Phil said, he sipped his Pepsi then decided to ask Amy what he was trying to ask her before the match, "So Ames, you never really told me, why did you decide to break us up?"

Amy shuffled slightly, when she felt Phil's eyes were still on her, she stuttered, "You've- you've got to…to understand Phil. I mean…when we-"

"Relax Amy, don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage, you can tell me when you're ready but…I've got to ask, was it Adam Copeland?"

Amy shuffled her feet again and answered, making sure to keep her voice strong, "Yes."

"I knew it, so why was it him? I mean, you seemed really into our relationship."

"I was, Phil! I loved you…I- I still love you, but not like I love Adam, he's…he just feels like the one…Phil, what we had was great, but it was unfair to you because I didn't feel the same things you felt for me. I didn't want to be in a relationship where I was hurting you." Amy said strongly, the words coming straight from her heart.

"I understand Ames, but you can never hurt me, no matter how hard you try, and trust me, you're trying very hard now," Phil said with a laugh, he gulped down the rest of his Pepsi and said, "Just remember Amy, no matter how you feel about me, I will always love you. Even if you don't love me the same way, I'll always be here for you."

And with his last heart-wrenching words, Phil stood up and moved to Amy where he placed a soft kiss on her cheek before turning to head to his room. Amy sighed and finished the drink in front of her. As she sat and thought about what she was going to say to Adam and wondering what he would say to her, a burly man stood in front of her, covering the light. As Amy looked up the man sat down and smiled at Amy.

"Hello, you might not know me. I'm Dave…Dave Batista, I work for SmackDown as well." He said with a swig of his beer.

"Oh, hi Dave. Uh, well it's nice to meet you but I gotta go now, I have an early morning tomorrow…You know autograph signings…the usual stuff." Amy lied hesitantly as she pulled out her room card, there was something about Dave that was so intimidating, it wasn't just his huge build but it was the way he carried himself, like he was better than everyone else at the bar.

As Amy stood up to leave he stood up and put an arm on her shoulder, "No, come on. Listen, I'll buy you a beer, we'll just talk. You know, colleague to colleague." Batista said with a smirk, he pushed Amy back down and signaled for a beer to the barmaid.

"No, seriously Dave, it's ok. I seriously have to go sleep, but maybe some other time."

And without letting him get a chance to speak she ran away from Batista's daunting gaze and to her room, where she planned to lay awake until her prohibited meeting with Adam.

Dave slammed his fist down angrily. He had just missed a chance to have some fun with the redheaded bitch. He calmed himself down, _"Patience Dave, you'll get your chance at that bitch."_ He smiled to himself. He took a swig of his beer and looked around the bar, where a certain blonde Diva had caught his eye…

Adam lay in his bed, not moving an inch. He was planning his meeting with Amy, he was thinking of what he would say to her, all the things he should've said. He looked at the clock, 1:45. Not much time now, he looked around the empty room, praising himself for his own ingenious plan. He told Vickie he would be spending a 'Guys Only' night with his two mentee's and he told Ryder and Hawkins that he would be spending the night with Vickie. As he fooled everyone, he got himself a private room where he wouldn't be bothered by Vickie or anyone else who tried to break his tranquility.

"_Not much longer…"_ He thought to himself…

"_Just a few more minutes…" _Amy though. She was lying on the bed in her room. She had decided to share a room with Jeff, who had ran off at 9pm to his date with Mickie James. Amy felt no reaction to Mickie. When she had met Jeff's new girlfriend she immediately saw the way Jeff felt about her and was fond of her.

Amy drifted off, her eyes slowly shut and her mind slowed down. She was falling into a cloudy slumber until the beeping of the alarm clock rewoke her for her appointment with Adam.

"Yes!" Amy shouted and left the room instantly.

Adam left his room quietly, softly closing the door in case someone was no quite asleep. He cursed the hotel inaudibly for putting him in the same floor of all of the SmackDown stars except for Amy.

When he reached the stairway door, he exhaled and entered. As soon as he did his eyes widened, his pulse quickened and a chill ran down his spine. Amy was there, and she was having the same reaction to him.

**CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5

"And here's Lita, and WOAH the crowd is going wild

"How- how have you been?"

"Good."

"That's good."

Adam shuffled uncomfortably, God he was speechless when he was around her. Mostly because he knew what he had to tell Amy to protect her…

"Wanna go grab a coffee?" Adam blurted out as he watched. She looked so uncomfortable in the murky stairway.

"Restaurants closed." Amy replied.

"There's a diner just up the town, come on I'll drive." Adam said grabbing Amy's hand, then immediately realizing what he was doing and let go.

"Sorry Amy, old habits…"

"I know what you mean Adam…"

Batista sighed as he lay naked in the comfortable double bed; he looked to his left and saw the sleeping Diva. He smiled as he thought about how great he was during the hot sex they were having not too long ago.

He looked at the bedside clock. 2:15 am, it read. He got up and started redressing himself planning to leave the room, he didn't want that blonde Kelly Kelly bitch to think this was more than a good fuck. He left the room in search of his own.

"So how's you band going?" Adam asked.

"Its going great, we're on hiatus now because of the WWE and everything." Amy answered looking into Adam's green eyes. God, they were beautiful, the deep pools of emerald green made her weak in the knees.

"That's cool…" Adam said uneasily, Amy's hazel eyes were piercing his, he looked into his coffee as he continued, "So…why did you come back?"

"I came back for you Adam," She answered, turning away from him, she continued, "I lied Adam, I've been downright miserable since I left. I assured myself that I was ok without you but I…well you can say I fell into a pit of melancholy."

Adam stayed silent through Amy's confession. His eyes trailed over to hers and he saw that she was crying. "_Shit…"_ he thought, he was caught off guard.

"Oh shit Ames, don't cry," Adam said. He moved over to Lita's side of the booth and wrapped his arms around her, rocking back and forth. What was he doing? His actions were just going to make letting her go all the more hard.

"I was so messed up Adam, I was crying 24/7 because I was so torn. I mean staying at WWE made me so unbelievably miserable but being away from you made me feel downright depressed."

Adam nodded and tightened his arms, just enough to keep her warm. He listened to her situation, it was a true Catch 22. He didn't know what to say to her, he knew why he had called to meet up with her to give her the least pleasant news but now that he saw Amy crying, every tear that fell out of her hazel eyes broke his heart and he felt like an even bigger asshole thinking of what he had to do to her to protect her.

"Ames, please stop crying. Don't you ever cry over me, I'm not worth it," Adam said before continuing, "listen Ames, you know what my situation is, and Vickie…well so does she, and she's not happy."

Amy stopped crying and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well…She knows that you're back for me and she doesn't like it. In fact, she doesn't like it to the point where she openly told me that if she found out I was hanging out with you she'll fire you or…" Adam stopped, his throat dried up and he couldn't bear to tell Amy.

"Or…?"

What could Adam tell her. That if he was found to be communicating with Amy Vickie would hire someone to hurt Amy? He knew how stubborn Amy was and he couldn't let her ever be in a situation where she was in danger. No, he wouldn't live with himself if Amy was hurt, even if he knew he had to hurt her to keep her out of danger. He took a deep breath, what he was going to say would shred her heart and his as well. But he had to...for Amy….

"Or…she'll banish me from the WWE forever, and…I'm not ready to give away my career to talk to you." Adam lied, if he told Amy the real reason, that Vickie would potentially hospitalize Amy, he knew she'd try to find some way around it even if there wasn't one. He looked up into her hazel eyes. There was a shocked expression on her face, why was Adam being so cold towards her?

"I'm a future WWE hall of famer Amy, the last thing I need is to have my career cut short because you want to be with me…No, I won't risk it." Adam said as he unwrapped his arms and stood up.

"Adam…You can't be serious? I…I don't understand why you're doing this but…But I need you Adam…I-I love you…"

Adam's eyes widened, he hadn't heard those words for a long, long time. He loved Amy as well, he needed her more than she could imagine, but somehow he couldn't allow himself to be responsible for Amy's pain…No, not again.

"Well I _am_ serious Amy. I can't see you anymore…I don't love you."

Adam sighed as he left, it was raining again and Amy didn't have a ride home. He walked through the puddles as rain sloshed down on his jacket.

"Are you going to leave me out in the rain again, Adam?" Amy asked from behind him. The situation was way too familiar.

"Amy…"

"Save it Adam, I know why you're doing this and I'm telling you, you don't need to worry about me. She can hurt me all she wants, but it will never hurt me as much as you leaving me again."

Adam realized she was talking about Vickie. He shook his head as he looked up at the rain, blinking back tears, hoping that his tears will mix with the rain and Amy wouldn't notice them. He turned and looked at her.

"Don't you understand? I don't care about you. The only thing I remotely care about is the World Championship Title and you're jeopardizing my chances with it. I'm not the same person I was, Amy. Now that I have Vickie around my finger I get whatever I want, but ever since your dramatic comeback Vickie hasn't let me do anything, so why don't you just do what's best for both of us and just…_fuck off_." Adam said, blinking back tears. He felt like the biggest piece of shit in the world but he knew that this was the only thing he could do to convince Amy.

Amy's face turned pale, tears rolling down her face. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, it broke her heart to see Adam –the same Adam who told her he loved her- push her aside so crudely and callously.

"Fuck _you_, Adam Copeland! You asshole!" Amy screamed as she punched Adam in the jaw before storming off to find a taxi.

Adam lay on the ground, his entire body was soaked in water. His jaw ached from Amy's sudden attack. But nothing measured up to the pain in his heart. He felt like total shit as he stood up and raked a hand through his hair.

He got into his car and turned on the radio. Softly, the music –which seemed so appropriate—played as Adam drove into the dark night, making no sound as rain sloshed down on the windows.

**CHAPTER 5**

**A/N- How's THAT for melancholy?**


	6. Chapter 6

"And here's Lita, and WOAH the crowd is going wild

_**A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys, they totally rock! Keep on reading, and for the Edge/Lita shippers (cough Renee cough)**__** don't worry! I'm planning a few more twists for this fic ;)**_

Phil exhaled sharply, got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Although he was completely exhausted he couldn't get any sleep. He spent the night tossing and turning, shutting his eyes and opening them before turning to the clock-radio on the bedside table and noticing it was almost three in the morning.

He turned the bathroom light on and walked to the sink, he noticed the dark circles under his eyes and sighed. Phil then turned on the tap and washed his face with cold water. As he wiped his face with a nearby towel he hear knocking on his door. "_How strange_," he thought_, "which lunatic was awake at three in the morning beside himself?"_

He opened the door and saw Amy crying uncontrollably.

"Oh dear Jesus, Amy what happened who hurt you?" Phil said as he pulled Amy into his room and wrapped his arms around her, just like the way Adam did an hour ago. Amy's sobs grew louder as she buried her face into Phil's bare chest. Phil moved her to the bed where he took his blanket and wrapped it around Amy, trying to warm her as he re-wrapped his arms. God, she was cold and her clothes were all wet. _"She must have been outside",_ Phil thought.

"I'm…sorry…if…I…woke you up." Amy sobbed.

"Nonsense Amy, I was awake and even if I was asleep I would wake up the second I even felt you needed help."

Phil's words warmed Amy, her breathing slowed down and her shaking stopped. She was holding onto Phil for dear life, it was uncomfortable but Phil didn't care. Right now, Amy was the most important thing in the world.

"Who did this to you Ames?" Phil asked, whoever it was had some serious hell to pay.

"Adam C-Copeland…" Amy whispered.

Phil tensed up immediately. Again, that asshole had hurt Amy. Amy felt his tension and panicked, "Don't do anything Phil, please don't hurt him."

Phil hesitated. The desire to kill that asshole was certainly a hard one to overcome, but he gulped down his rage and answered, "That asshole hurt you Amy, it's almost impossible for me not to get up, go find that asshole and-"

Amy whimpered, she didn't want to hear the rest. Phil heard her whimper and shut up. They sat like that for hours, rocking slowly now and then until Amy finally fell asleep in Phil's arms.

He lay her down, making sure not to wake her up. He pulled the blanket over her and stared down at her. There was no noise in the room except for her evenly sized breaths. He looked down at her beautiful face which was so full of sadness; he noted the mascara lines where her tears ran down. Phil brushed his hand against her cheek before bending down and placing a small kiss on her forehead.

He paced to the couch and lay down; somehow, even with Amy in his room he couldn't seem to sleep. Thoughts of finding Adam Copeland and hurting him kept revisiting his mind. His breathing became heavy, he clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. He begged himself to stop feeling angry and resenting of Adam Copeland but he couldn't. It was like his mind was playing a sick joke on his heart, replaying the image of Adam spearing Amy over and over again. He then saw Adam laughing and couldn't bare it anymore.

He sat up, breathing heavily. He walked to the bathroom and saw that his forehead and chest were sweaty. He looked down at his hands, there were cuts in his palms, showing the places his fingernails ruptured his skin. He washed the oozing blood off his hands and reached for the bandages on the bathroom table wrapping them around his hands. He then returned to the room, and checked if Amy was still asleep. Not a sound emerged from her other than her evenly paced breathing.

Phil knew he couldn't get back to sleep and now he knew why, he knew his insomnia was due his resentment of Adam Copeland and his urge to find him and hurt him. Phil sighed and sat on the couch, his mind paused on Adam Copeland's cruel laugh after spearing Amy. Clenching his jaw, he left the room in search of that bastard Adam Copeland with only one thing on his mind…To hurt him.

_And you think I'm an asshole now  
Well, you're probably right  
But at least I'm not blind to the facts  
I've been wishing were all lies  
But still, I hope you get everything  
That you care to possess…_

Adam exited his room and headed towards the stairway; he needed some air and was planning to go to the roof to catch his breath. He couldn't sleep at all; his heart was too full of guilt. He felt like shit for just leaving Amy there…again.

He reached the stairway and reached his hand out for the doorknob.

Suddenly, Adam felt all the air rush out of him. Someone had just tackled him to the floor. His body was aching, his head hit the floor quite hard and waves of pain were rushing through his brain.

"You son of a bitch!" Phil spat at Adam as he reached his hand back and punched Adam in the face, the impact sending shoots of pain through Adam's face and. He tasted blood in his mouth. He looked up and saw Phil Brooks staring down at him, his eyes glaring at Adam. He punched Adam one more time, then ran away leaving Adam lying down in the middle of the deserted hallway, a look of shock and pain on his face and blood from his mouth trickling down to his chin.

But Adam wasn't confused. No, he knew what it was exactly about –_Who_ it was exactly about.

**CHAPTER 6**

**A/N- The lyrics in this chapter is from Bright Eyes' 'I've been eating (for you)'**

**Read and Review P**


	7. Chapter 7

Amy's eyes fluttered open, she looked around at her surroundings and noticed she wasn't in her room

Amy's eyes fluttered open, she looked around at her surroundings and noticed she wasn't in her room. She remembered the events of last night and remembered that she went to Phil's room. She sat up and stretched her arms out. She looked at the clock-radio on the bedside table and noticed it was 6:00am.

She only got about 2 hours of sleep and as a result was horribly exhausted, she wanted to get straight back to bed and sleep the rest of the day. But no, she had to make an appearance at a Smackdown house show then drive to Chicago for the next WWE live show.

She got out of the bed and walked over to the couch, where she saw Phil in a deep sleep. His neck was in an uncomfortable position on the armrest of the couch and his legs spread over the couch. She noted the bandages on his hands and raised an eyebrow. She didn't remember Phil wearing bandages that morning, she observed closer and saw patches of blood on the bandages.

Slowly and quietly, Amy crept to the bandages, attempting to remove them to see what had happened to Phil that morning. When she completely removed the bandages off his left hand, she looked up at Phil and saw he was still asleep. Exhaling a breath of relief Amy looked back at his hands and noticed that the blood came from his palms where four scars lay.

As she scrutinized his wounds, she saw that the scars were about the same length of his fingernails. She was shocked, why would Phil be so angry?

She heard a muffled yawn and saw that Phil woke up, his eyes clasped shut to prevent the harsh light entering. As he opened his eyes she moved closer and kissed him softy.

Phil was shocked; he opened his eyes and saw Amy looking at him nervously. He touched his lips, had she kissed him or was he dreaming? As he re-entered reality Amy exclaimed.

"That was my thanks to you…I...I really needed someone and you were there for me…and, well I just wanted to thank you for that."

Phil sat up rubbing his neck. God, he had slept in an uncomfortable position. He looked at Amy who staring to the floor, averting Phil's gaze. He watched her as he though about how much he wanted to kiss her again to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

But he knew that wasn't the case. He looked at her eyes, aside from the gorgeous hazel orbs, her eyes were puffy and red. Phil deniably reminded himself that Adam Copeland had just broken her heart and as a result she was prone to making hasty mistakes.

"_No," _Phil thought "_, I won't take advantage of her when she's like this. Even if it kills me, I won't be her oversight."_

"Amy…I have a rough idea of what happened last night," Phil said. He looked at Amy and saw a sad look on her face, "and I'm sure you know how I feel about you," Phil paused again to look at Amy her bottom lip was quivering, Phil turned away and continued, "and in saying that. I don't want to hurt you…I know where you are now; you're reckless cos your emotions are all over the place. I've been there, in fact it was just after you broke up with me, and looking back I may have not made the best decisions of my life then and I don't want you to make the same mistakes as I did. So, I'm sorry but I can't be with you until you get your emotions back in order." Phil said, taking in a deep breath after.

He looked at Amy and saw the same sad look. She knew he was right, that she was messed up at the moment. She smiled at Phil; he was an amazing guy not to take advantage of her while she was unsettled. She moved closer to him and placed a small peck on his cheek.

"Thank you…for everything."

Adam woke up with a horrible headache, his forehead was throbbing with pain and his jaw was numb from the addition of Phil Brooks' punch to Amy's. He sat up, 6:20 am on the clock. He sighed as he rubbed his jaw, hoping that the pain would go away- from his head and his heart.

He walked to the bathroom, still half-asleep and in a daze. He looked in the mirror and was shocked to see a purple bruise developing on his jaw where Phil Brooks had decked him.

He didn't blame Phil for hurting him. In fact, he would have undeniably beaten up the guy who hurt Amy, unlucky for him, that guy was himself. Adam washed his face and got dressed without a word as he packed his suitcase and left the hotel room. He headed to the restaurant where he was to meet Vickie and the rest of La Familia who he could not feel more distant from then at that moment.

**CHAPTER 7**

**A/N- Thanks to ****caeubona, TheRealRenee and littlered16 for the reviews****!**


	8. Chapter 8

Amy's eyes fluttered open, she looked around at her surroundings and noticed she wasn't in her room

Amy hummed as she walked back to her hotel room. She had been sitting and talking with Phil for a while before she left, planning to meet him for breakfast at the restaurant.

She thought of how amazingly sweet Phil had been to her. She knew she loved him but regrettably she also knew that it wasn't in the same way he loved her and that made her feel terrible. Phil was currently one of her best friends in the WWE aside from Jeff and Matt but she felt as if Matt had drifted away from her and Jeff was always spending time with Mickie James. Her relationship with both Hardy Boyz didn't seem as strong as it was back when they were together in a stable known as Team Xtreme. But then again, she did have one more friend, who since recent times felt like her worst heartache…

"Yo, Edge!"

Adam turned to where the voice came from. Sure enough, Chavo stood up and waved his hands gesturing Adam to his seat. He found it strange that Chavo never called his Adam, he always called him by his stage name, but that was the least of Adam's care at the moment.

Adam sat at the table and looked around. Chavo was drinking his coffee while his bodyguard Bam Neely sat beside him, shoving bacon into his mouth. Adam looked to his right and saw Ryder and Hawkins, both feasting on their breakfast.

"Where's Vickie?" Adam demanded.

"Uh…We don't know. We thought she was with you." Ryder answered looking guiltily at Adam's bruise.

Adam sighed, he knew Vickie was doing something behind his back. All the secret appointments, all the suspicious looks she gave Adam every time he walked into the room. But hell, Vickie could have been fucking the entire locker room, he didn't care.

He knew that Vickie was just a shortcut to the title, he knew it wasn't right, he knew that he became a totally different person when he came back to Smackdown, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he didn't have Amy, and that was enough for him to become a heartless asshole.

He took a sip out of his coffee, hearing Chavo's muffled voice in the background. The sound of his surroundings drowned out, the clattering of forks and plates, the voices of the people around him all died out. A song that he had heard on the drive back home form his secret meeting with Amy ran through his head, the lyrics imprinting to his brain.

_I swear that I can go on forever again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I won't go down as your lover, your friend  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin  
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you…_

**CHAPTER 8**

**A/N- Lyrics are Blink 182's 'I'm lost without you'. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short.**


	9. Chapter 9

Amy's eyes fluttered open, she looked around at her surroundings and noticed she wasn't in her room

"Adam!"

Adam jumped slightly; he looked up and saw Vickie. She glowered at him before sitting down and taking a sip out of her coffee.

"Sorry Vickie, I…I was just thinking about something…" Adam answered; the truth was he hadn't heard anything as he was in a deep daze, "By the way Vickie, where were you?" Adam asked.

Vickie didn't like his inquisitive side one bit, if Adam got too curious she could be in deep trouble…No, she would keep that secret to herself for now.

"Since when did you get so curious, keep in mind Adam that I've got your career in my hands. Let me ask questions around here _honey_. Where were you last night?"

Adam stared at Vickie in the eyes, "I was in my room." He answered innocently.

"Really? Well I was outside your door knocking for half an hour last night Adam. Guess what, nobody was home." Vickie answered with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Oh, well I had headphones on and I was probably asleep at the time." Adam answered smugly. He knew Vickie couldn't find any more evidence to support her claim.

Vickie pursed her lips and glared at Adam as he took a sip out of his coffee and flicked over to the next page of the newspaper. Every other person on the table looked at Adam, then to Vickie, waiting for a response.

Vickie smiled to herself. She thought about the look on Adam's face when he found out that she was done with him and that she loved Dave Batista. He would be shocked of course, and angry, yes he would be infuriated.

Yes, when she got bored of toying with Adam, she'd _remove_ him permanently from Smackdown and move over to her true love Dave Batista. She thought about how Adam would react to Dave and how Dave would react to Adam. She imagined Dave and Adam would fight for Vickie's love and _power _as she watched, laughing at the two men who both wanted her supremacy_._

She looked at Adam again, yes, it was only a matter of time until she would bring his world down…

Adam felt Vickie's eyes on him and turned to her and smiled back before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Baby I was thinking of next week's match card." Vickie said deviously as she stared at Adam's newly formed bruise waiting for a reaction.

"That's great babe." Adam said, not turning away from the newspaper.

"Yes," Vickie continued, her voice showing cracks of frustration, "I was thinking that next week it'll be you…" Vickie paused to look at Adam, sure enough he had put the newspaper down ", versing Lita."

Adam froze, he was to be in a match against the love of his life? Why was Vickie putting him in this match? Did she find out about their encounter? Surely not, it was 3am at the time!

Vickie's lips curled into a cruel smile. Big Show had reported to Vickie that Adam left his room and went to the car park. He then reported Adam began driving with a passenger, but his windows were tinted and he couldn't see who else was in the car. Finally, after an unfortunate red light, Big Show had lost Adam's car and returned to the car park where he saw Adam return alone and go straight back to his room.

If only Vickie knew who it was, she could swear it was the redhead bitch. Yes, she was certain it was her…"_Well_," Vickie thought _"I might just have to speed up that bitch's _accident…"

"Yeah, babe. I was thinking it would be a good way of _proving _your loyalty to La Familia and me." Vickie added, her eyes not leaving Adam.

Adam unfroze and smiled at Vickie before returning to the newspaper. In the midst of all the distraction with Amy he had forgotten how devious Vickie was…

**CHAPTER 9**

**A/N- I think I've abused the word 'asshole' P**


	10. Chapter 10

"Yo Amy!"

Jeff waved frantically at Amy and Phil, signalling her to sit at his table. Amy walked towards the table with Phil by her side as they both sat down. Amy smiled at Jeff who nodded at Amy and smiled politely at Phil, she then looked to Matt, Jeff's older brother and another member beside Jeff and Amy of their old trio 'Team Xtreme', who gazed up from the open newspaper in front of him and nodded at Amy before raising an eyebrow at Phil.

"You're that CM Punk guy, right?"

"Yeah, I am," Phil answered as he outstretched his arm to Matt, "My name's Phil Brooks though."

Matt gazed at Phil's arm and hesitantly shook it before Jeff grabbed Phil's hand and shook it gladly.

"Dude, I've seen some of your wrestling, your pretty good. I love the whole Pepsi Plunge thing…"

Amy lost concentration of the conversation between Phil and Jeff which Matt contributed to now and then. Amy's eyelids were getting heavy, she was exhausted and her eyes were slowly shutting. Suddenly, her eyes shot open. She felt someone's gaze upon her and it was making her uncomfortable. She looked around the busy restaurant and finally spotted the person gazing into her eyes

Adam was staring at her. His unblinking, unwavering green orbs scared Amy. Usually, Adam's eyes—which were a deep forest green—took Amy's breath away. But the dark, brooding look he gave her scared her.

Adam watched Amy, he assumed she went to Phil after her meeting and Phil served as her shoulder to cry on. He couldn't be angry at her, he had no right to. After all, he was the one who told her that they couldn't be together, so why was he so angry at Amy for entering the restaurant with Phil Brooks, who had recently attacked Adam.

Adam looked away, he couldn't bear watch Amy- _his_ Amy- with Phil Brooks, he gulped down the rest of his coffee and mumbled something about packing up to Vickie before getting up and leaving the restaurant. Amy watched Adam leave the restaurant; he seemed to be in a hurry to get out.

"-Isn't that right Ames? Ames?"

Amy turned back to Matt; he had a puzzled look on his face. She saw Jeff whose eyebrows were raised, she then turned to Phil who had concern written all over his face.

"I'm…I'm sorry Matt. I'm not feeling too well, I'm gonna go down to my room to lie down."

Matt tried to open his mouth to question further but Jeff cut him off.

"It's ok Ames, go feel better."

"Call me if you need me and I'll be right there." Phil said. Amy smiled and ran to the elevator pushing the level 5 button, hopefully she could get some sleep and some escape from Adam's dark brooding eyes.

Dave Batista smiled as he walked through the deserted hallway, he reached the elevator and was astonished to see Amy Dumas staring back at him, her mouth a perfect O.

He smiled smugly as he walked into the elevator. It seemed that it was only them in the elevator. He looked at the redhead and then his eyes trailed over to her tight tank top, God she looked hot. Amy cleared her throat to get that perverted bastard's eyes off her.

He looked up and smiled.

"Wanna grab a beer sometime?" he asked. He reckoned that first he'd try and be nice to her before trying to get into her tight jeans…

"No thanks, I'm kind of seeing someone." Amy lied as the elevator door opened, she moved to exit the door to get onto the level but Dave Batista reached his arm across the exit, blocking her path.

"Aw come on, we both know you're not seeing that Adam Copeland dick." Dave smiled.

"No, I'm not. But I am seeing someone else so _thanks_, but no thanks." Amy said as he glared at Batista, trying to get him to move aside.

"No no no," Batista continued, he pushed the close door button and cornered Amy into the elevator, "you see, what I think you're doing here is to try and make me jealous."

Amy moved back, there was no more space for her to move to get away from Batista. He stood so close to her, Amy looked down and sure enough she saw a not-so-impressive bulge down the front of his jeans.

"Actually Dave, to tell you the truth, even if I didn't have a boyfriend I wouldn't come close to you with a fourteen-foot pole. Not knowing what kind of trash _that_," Amy said as she pointed down, "has been in." Amy finished. She had heard rumours about Dave Batista, most of them were completely true. Like the fact that he had fucked every Diva on the ECW and SmackDown brand while he was still married. She expected Batista to accept defeat and just let her leave but instead he moved closer to her.

"You little bitch…You're going to pay for that…" Batista spat as he reached a hand up to cup her breast. Amy slapped him across the face, the impact shocking Dave head. He growled in anger and grabbed both of her hands, holding it above her head. He moved closer before Amy pushed her foot back and mustered all her strength into a kick into Dave Batista's right shin.

He howled in pain as he let go of Amy and grabbed his shin. Amy run out of the elevator and straight to her room, not stopping to look back or breathe. The sooner she got away from Dave Batista the safer she was. When she entered the room she shut the door, making sure to lock it securely before running to the bathroom.

Being touched by Dave Batista made Amy feel like she needed to have a hot shower, she still felt the hard grip he had on her breast. Would Dave Batista actually try to _rape_ Amy in an elevator? Amy didn't know. But she was sure of one thing, Dave Batista was dangerous and he was out to get her.

**CHAPTER 10**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys! Ok, Dave Batista has officially become a baddie now, lol. This ain't the end of him though…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n-Thanks SO much for that review ****caeubona, it was EXACTLY what I wanted you guys to think. The reason Adam wasn't there is explained in this chapter.**

_Earlier that day…_

Adam paced to his room, staring at the ground. He didn't feel well, his stomach felt light and his face still ached from the multiple blows he had received that morning.

He kept his head low until he felt someone bump into his shoulder quite hard. Adam looked up and saw Dave Batista smirking to himself as he walked past Adam.

"Watch where you're going, asshole." Dave said, not bothering to turn around to see if Adam was still there. Adam scowled at Dave Batista's walking figure.

"Dickhead…" Adam whispered, turning back around to the direction his room was in. Dave stopped dead in his tracks and chuckled, that Copeland had some serious nerves. Who the fuck did he think he was? Dave turned around, it wasn't going to be long until Vickie turned on Copeland and handed Dave the title. But still, Dave should have some fun before that day. He turned and ran back to Copeland, ramming him to the floor.

"Listen up _Adam_. Soon enough, I'm gonna take your belt, and you pretty girlfriend too..." Dave laughed as he punched Adam in the jaw, cutting open Adam's lip. Batista punched him one more time before getting up and leaving Adam lying on the floor.

"Tick-tock Copeland…" Dave said smirking, as he walked down the corridor.

Adam felt his cheek, there was a small cut where Dave had punched him. "_That asshole must have been wearing a ring."_ Adam sat up, feeling every ache in his back where Batista had blindsided him. Adam stood up and walked back to his room as Dave Batista's voice echoed through his aching head

"_Tick-tock Copeland…"_

**CHAPTER 11**

**A/N- THAT is why Adam wasn't there. Man, I love making super baddies!**

**Let me just take this opportunity to thank you all for your great reviews and thanks for putting this story on your favourites list, it's seriously a shock for me that someone is actually interested in this story as it's just something I started writing in my spare time. Anyways, expect more from me soon, I'm working on some new fics that I hope you'll enjoy more than you enjoy this.**

**Oh and sorry for the super rant :P**


	12. Chapter 12

Vickie sat on the edge of the hotel bed. Where was he? He was late and she didn't like it, after all, she _was _his boss. Suddenly, as Vickie looked up, ti door opened, a small smile crossing Vickie's face.

"Baby, where were you?" The Smackdown General Manager said as she stood up to acknowledge the man. She moved closer to him and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Before she knew it, he pulled back.

"I ran into someone on the way." Dave Batista said, sitting down on the bed and rubbing his shin. Damn, that bitch had hit him hard.

"Was it that Dumas bitch?" Vickie scowled. That stupid bitch was not only causing trouble with Adam but also with Dave.

"Yeah, but I also ran into Copeland." Dave chuckled as he continued rubbing his shin. Vickie went pale, had Dave leaked Vickie's plan? Surely not, he wasn't stupid…

"What did you say, Dave?" Vickie asked, holding her breath.

"I just told him that I'm going to be taking his title and then I got in a few shots." Dave muttered. Vickie stood up.

"For the love of God, Dave! Are you stupid? If Ad-"

"Relax, Vickie. God, you're so tense. Don't worry about Adam, he doesn't know anything…" Dave interrupted before standing up and rubbing Vickie's shoulders. Only a few more days until he would turn on her and become World Heavyweight Champion again…

**CHAPTER 12**

**A/N- Filler much?**

**Ok, I'm sorry for this chapter, I'll update the next one IMMEDIATELY!**


	13. Chapter 13

_2000_

"_Adam, come on! We gotta meet Chris at the club in like an hour! And we still gotta check into the hotel and-"_

"_I'll meet you at the hotel Jay, just go!"_

_Jay sighed and walked away at the hopelessness of his best friend. Adam had told Jay that he hadn't got a good night sleep for a fortnight and was worried that something was wrong. As a result of Adam's anxiety in addition to his exhaustion, his wrestling skills were getting sloppy and Vince was not happy about it._

_Adam massaged his temples, trying to ease the pain from his head. It felt like someone was drilling a hole through his skull and he could do nothing to stop it but take weak pain pills the doctor had carelessly prescribed. After swallowing 2 pills that morning, 2 pills that afternoon and 2 pills 5 minutes ago, Adam decided that the pills were just as handy as tic tacs and threw them aside._

_Adam opened the door and sighed in misery, he was on the verge of getting fired due to his migraine and insomnia which doctors could not pinpoint the cause of. He walked down the empty corridor, his head hung down and his green eyes stared at the concrete below him. He walked in silence before he crashed into another person, sending the contents of their bag flying everywhere._

"_Oh jeez, I'm sorry." Adam said apologetically picking up the contents at random._

"_Don't worry I didn't see you either."_

_Adam looked up at the person he had just collided with. For a moment he got lost in himself, he couldn't believe there was someone so beautiful with such striking features, more enough he couldn't believe there was such a person in the WWF he hadn't met._

"_Uh…Here you go…" Adam said, turning away quickly. He didn't want her to think he was some sort of idiot. Adam handed her all her things and stood up, "So um…Are you new here?"_

"_I've been here for a few months, haven't done much wrestling but I'm gonna start soon hopefully." She said as she smiled at Adam. He observed her features and noted her baggy pants, tank top and was perplexed to see a large tattoo on her arms. He then continued to examine her long auburn hair before he looked into her kind, hazel eyes, they took his breath away._

"_I'm Adam but my ring name is Edge." Adam said nervously._

"_That's a weird ring name…Edge."_

"_Yeah well it's better than my old one, Sexton Hardcastle."_

_Amy laughed, as Adam smiled sheepishly. He guessed he didn't have the best name choice. Finally Amy took in a deep breath and said._

"_My name is Amy but my ring name is Lita," Amy's watch started beeping, she looked at it and gasped, "Oh shoot, I'm late. Well, I'll see you around Adam."_

"_Yeah, bye." Adam called as she spun around and walked off. For Adams sake, he hoped he did see her around, because now that he had met her, he wanted to stay with her forever._

Adam shuffled uncomfortably; he turned and punched the pillow. He couldn't catch a wink of sleep and it wasn't due to the God-awful headache he had, it was because he couldn't rid himself of thought's of Amy and how'd he had so carelessly tossed her aside.

He punched the pillow again, he hated himself and as a result he mind refused to let him sleep even though his body was terribly worn out from his busy schedule and from being blindsided by Dave Batista. He felt guilty beyond anything, even though he did what was right for Amy, he did it to protect her._ To protect her…_

Adam sat up and raked a hand through his long blond hair. Those last three words ran through his mind, _to protect her_. Adam sighed; he could have told Amy about Vickie tyrannous barrier. But then again, if he had told Amy, she would no doubt try to find a way around Vickie's obstacle and Adam knew Vickie well enough to know there was no way around her.

Also, if he had told Amy about the barricade, she would go on knowing that if she was seen glancing at Adam for less than a second she would be assaulted by Vickie's henchmen. How could Amy go on loving Adam if she would be hurt just gazing at him? How could Adam resist Amy after all the years they had been parted? And if he didn't resist her, if they managed to meet up behind Vickie's back, they would have to spend all their time together in fear of being watched and Adam couldn't bear being constantly afraid when he was with Amy.

No, the only way for Amy to be safe was if she really hated him and there was no hesitation that she hated him now, Adam just thanked God for her relief. Adam mentally thanked Phil Brooks for helping Amy and, in a way, helping Adam. Adam couldn't tolerate Amy being miserable and it seemed that Phil Brooks was acting as her consolation and for that, Adam was indebted to him immensely…

_Adam swiped the hotel key card through the door. He stepped through the doorframe and saw Jay's belongings all over the place. On the bed he saw a note._

'_Went to the club with Jeff, Matt and Chris. Hope you don't mind. Jay.'_

_Adam didn't really care, he wasn't in the mood for clubbing anyway. He guessed he would spend the rest of the night trying to get some sleep, Adam took his shirt off and lay down on the bed trying to barricade any thoughts from entering his mind._

_As Adam barely began to drift off, his mind wandering momentary before a loud noise pulled Adam out of his near-sleep. He sat up and sat Jay march into the room, unknowing that he broke Adam's bridge to finally getting some sleep._

"_Back so soon?" Adam asked with a scowl, even if he knew Jay didn't mean any harm, Adam was still angry._

"_Yeah, Matt brought his girlfriend along and they decided to turn in early. Well, that's what they said, I'm sure their not planning on getting any sleep…Poor Jeff, he's sleeping in Chris' room tonight and you know how Chris is…"_

_Adam yawned, he wasn't really paying attention to Jay's digression, his mind was glued on the fact that he got about 2 seconds of sleep before Jay strode in._

"…_I think her name was Amy or something…"_

"_What!?"_

_Jay jumped at Adam's reaction, he was pretty sure Adam wasn't paying attention but as he looked into Adam's wide eyes he doubted it._

"_I said that Matt's new girlfriend is a real looker, I mean-"_

"_No no after that. What was her name?" Adam asked, could it be the same girl he collided with earlier? Surely not, it was probably just some hellova coincidence._

"_Oh, it was Amy. She joined the WWF a couple months ago. She had long red hair, a cool tattoo on her right arms and ha-"_

"_Hazel eyes…" Adam finished. The Amy he had fallen in love with had turned out to be one of his best friends' girlfriend. Adam thought about the brief encounter he had with Amy, even if he didn't know much about her, he was still engrossed by her._

_Adam lay back down, thinking of Amy's beautiful smile. Before he knew it he had drifted off to a peaceful and quiet sleep, thoughts Amy conquered his dreams as he drifted further and further into his long-awaited slumber…_

**CHAPTER 13**

_**A/N- This chapter was specifically for Renee. I hope I summed up why Adam didn't tell Amy. **_


	14. Chapter 14

"Let's take a rest stop here."

Phil turned into the deserted gas station. Jeff and Matt sat in the backseat, Matt was asleep with his head plastered on the window and Jeff with his headphones blaring music as he wrote into his notebook. Amy had looked at his notebook a few times, he was writing poems which were amazing in the way they were worded and heartfelt.

Phil glanced at Amy in the passenger seat. Her head rested on the window and her eyes stared forward. There was something eerily serene about her, she hadn't said a word since that morning and she hadn't said a word for the entire car ride.

Phil exited the car and stretched his legs, he then paced into the petrol station where Amy lost sight of him. Jeff exited the car and stretched out his back, he then paced back and forth scribbling frantically into his notebook.

Matt woke up and exited the car, heading toward the bathroom.

Amy sat silently, reminiscing of what had happened earlier that morning. She still felt where Dave had grabbed her. Should she go tell Vince about what had happened? No, she knew he didn't care at all. In fact, he had been proven to help himself to a few of the Diva's.

Amy decided that the next person on authority was the general manager. Vickie… Damn, Amy knew she had no hope against her. If she requested a sexual harassment appeal, she knew Vickie would automatically side with Dave Batista just to spite Amy.

It looked like Amy would have to keep it to herself. No harm was done except for a sick feeling in her stomach and a deep fear and loathing of Dave Batista.

"Amy honey, are you planning to get out? There are a few more miles till the hotel and we're not stopping till we get there."

Amy looked up, Jeff was at the driver's door smiling at her with a curious look on his face. She smiled at him, after all the trouble with Matt and Adam, Jeff maintained to be a good friend to Amy.

"I'm ok Jeff, I promise."

"I believe you…So, tell me, are you getting serious with this Phil Brooks guy?" Jeff asked inquisitively.

"No _dad, _he's just a good friend." Amy answered; Jeff sometimes took the big brother thing very seriously.

"Fine Amy. But remember, if you plan to have intercourse, always use protection!" Jeff joked. Amy laughed, it had been a while since Amy had laughed, she guessed she just needed a good friend to help her out.

"Ok, back in the car guys. I got some _Pepsi_ and pretzels." Phil said, striding over to the car with an armful of treats. Jeff winked at Amy and got into the backseat. Phil started the car and drove out of the petrol station…

"Wait…something's missing…"

"Oh _shit_, we forgot Matt!"

**CHAPTER 14**

**A/N- Ok this was a filler, but I thought this fic needed a fun chapter. Thanks to all the people that reviewed, keep on rockin'!  
Oh and Dizzle, I'm working on a few chapters to explain the background charecters and their situation.  
And I'm sorry I haven't been updating as soon or the chapters have been shorter, our holidays just finished and I got a million assessments (like essays) coming out my .**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey man are you gonna call Adam and tell him we're leaving?"

Zach Ryder turned and saw his real-life best friend, Kurt Hawkins staring back at him.

"I dunno man, he seemed pretty out when he left the table this morning." Zach answered, refocusing on his briefcase. 'Out' was an understatement, Adam didn't say a word, he didn't even look up from the newspaper and Zach suspected he wasn't even reading the newspaper.

"Yeah, poor guy. I can't imagine being where he is." Kurt answered as he zipped up his briefcase. They would be travelling with their mentor Adam. Kurt loved the trip as Adam would go on telling them stories about his experiences with his best-friend Jay Reso, Kurt Angle and sometimes Adam would accidently mention Amy.

"Me neither," Zach answered, also zipping up his bag, when he was done he paused, "Kurt…I think Adam's having a change of heart."

"Me too Zach, me too."

"Well, if he decides to turn on Vickie…I'm gonna follow him…" Zach said, Kurt looked up at his almost identical best friend.

"Why do you say that, Zach?" Kurt said, he stopped everything he was doing and watched his best-friend.

"Well, think of all the things Adam's done for us, man. He sent in a word for us to Vince and got us into the WWE, he got us in a major part of Smackdown, and think of all Vickie's done for us. She send's us to do her dirty work and we always get hurt. Adam teaches us, Kurt, he trained our tag-team skills, he taught us some killer moves, and Vickie…Vickie has all the power in Smackdown as she hasn't even given us a tag-team championship shot."

Zach inhaled deeply waiting for Kurt's answer. He hoped his friend wasn't against him, he hoped that Kurt wouldn't tell Vickie about his decision. He hoped his best-friend would stand beside him and Adam…

"You know what Zach? I agree. But we gotta wait for Adam to make his decision, we can't have Vickie think that we're on anyone but her side." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I get what you mean…Come on, lets go get the Edgemeister."

**CHAPTER 15**

**A/N- Yes, I'm a fan of the Rated R Entourage .I just think they'd make great goodie's! Next chapter is Chavo. Thanks for the idea of the character explanation, Dizzle.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Chavo! Go grab me a coffee." Vickie screeched. Chavo looked up from his newspaper.

"Vickie, I'm not your assistant, you can't treat me like this!" Chavo answered, he was sick of Vickie's orders. Ever since she became General Manager, she bossed him around like he was her slave.

"What? Chavo, keep in mind that the only reason you even got a shot at the ECW title is because of me. I'm your auntie and I'm the General Manager, I could end your career in a snap." Vickie said smugly, who did Chavo think he was to give her attitude.

"You're right Vickie, I'm sorry." Chavo answered, standing up from the table and heading towards the coffee machine. He sighed, ever since Eddie died, Vickie wasn't the same. She had lost all her kindness, and that was understandable. But ever since she had been granted the General Manager position, she became a tyrant and even if she got Chavo some good career opportunities, she had become somewhat evil.

She stopped caring about Chavo, the only thing she cared about anymore was abusing her power and getting rid of everyone who opposed to her. Chavo decided that it would be wiser to be in La Familia, hurting everyone else than to be against it, being hurt.

The former ECW champion picked up Vickie's coffee and walked over to their table, putting the coffee in front of Vickie who smiled and turned back to her magazine.

Chavo watched Vickie. Even if she was cruel, even if she was vindictive, she still was his auntie and in respect to his uncle Eddie, he wasn't going to judge her. She was Eddie's wife and Chavo loved Eddie, so that meant he had to love Vickie, no matter what she had become…

**CHAPTER 16**

**A/N- Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, I'm working on some new fic's currently. I promise I'll update soon though! Thank for the reviews, oh, and sorry bout the fillers. To be honest, I've been winging this whole story and I have no clue what I'm gonna do with the big match coming up soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

_2005_

"_Amy baby, are you ok?"_

"_No…"_

_Amy stormed to the hotel bed and jumped onto it, burying her face into the pillows. She hated herself because of the way those people made her feel, everybody turned on her, even her closest friends became distinct._

"_Honey, don't worry about Matt. He can say all he wants to whoever he wants but-"_

"_It's not just Matt, Adam," Amy interrupted, withdrawing her face from the pillow to reveal her tear-stained face, "It's everyone! All of our friends, all of our fans, they just turned on us!"_

_Adam watched Amy as he sobbing continued. He softy rested her head onto his strong chest, rocking her back and forth._

"_The people who turned on us aren't our friends Ames, now we know that. Listen, I don't care what anyone says, especially Matt Hardy. He can tell the world everything and anything but in the end I'll only understand one thing."_

_Amy's sobs died down and her breathing became heavy. "What's that?"_

"_That no matter what anyone says, no matter how many people give me death stares, no matter how many friends I lose, no matter how many of my tires get slashed and no matter how much pain Matt Hardy inflicts on me, I will never turn away from you, I will always love you, even if my life depended on it." Adam said as he held up Amy's chin and claimed them to his own. He loved this woman beyond anything. He pulled back away, wrapping his arms around Amy and continuing to rock back and forth._

_He had lost many people due to the hostilities between himself and Matt Hardy. People he thought were friends for life, people he would risk his own life to save…But then again, Amy had it worse than him. He looked down at his angel, her eyes were closed. He thought about all the things Trish would tell him that happened to Amy._

_Apparently, the other Diva's– aside from Trish -had taken Matt's side. Trish told him about the death stares, the outbursts of hate towards Amy, and most recently, one of the other Diva's -or all of them, Adam didn't care, they were all bitches- had written WHORE over Amy's locker._

_Trish had told Adam how Amy slammed the locker and left the room. Apparently, the other Diva's had all shared smug smiles after the prank and Candice Michelle practically cried "serves that whore right"._

_Adam remembered laughing as Trish very proudly stated that she tackled Candice Michelle to the ground and beat her until the other Diva's screams attracted the security guards who dragged Trish off Candice and to Vince where she received almost endless verbal abuse from Vince._

_Suddenly, Adam's flashback was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Amy's eyes snapped open as she sat up and raised an eyebrow at Adam. If it was Matt or another crazy MF'er, Amy was worried she wouldn't be able to control herself from assaulting the intruder._

_Adam paced to the door, a knowing smile on his face. But damn, they were late!_

"_What's up red?"_

"_C-Chris?" Amy stuttered as she looked behind Adam and saw a several people crowding the doorway, Chris Irvine smiling at Amy from the front of the group. Adam moved to the side, his small grin turning into a huge smile as he watched his red-haired angel stare perplexed at him._

_Amy took note of everyone that came in. Chris entered first, two six-packs of beer in his hands. Jay Reso followed, overshadowed by the huge figure of Tomko standing behind him. Jay smiled awkwardly at Amy, Trish pushed past Tomko and ran to the bed, hugging Amy immediately. Amy stood up and looked at the other people in the room with various snacks in their hands._

_She looked over at the other people that had entered the room, Mick Foley was grinning at her, wearing the same clothes he always wore and behind him Eddie Guerrero stood, a large smirk on his face._

"_Hey Chica, we just came here to see how you're doing. Well, that and Adam here told us to come over or he would sever both my legs, but the first reason is the main one." Eddie Guerrero said, a large smile pasted across his face._

"_Yeah, Adam told us that you were depressed and all cos everyone's being bitchy to you and we just wanted to let you know that you still got us, ain't that right, Tomko?" Jay said, looking back at the tattooed man standing beside the door._

"…_Yes."_

_Amy giggled as Adam walked across the room to Amy, he held her in his arms and kissed her softly._

"_Woah, Junior, if you're gonna be doing that then you shouldn't have invited us…Well, not me, I wouldn't mind…" Chris said, he was cut of as Trish slapped him. He grinned at her sheepishly._

"_So, we got some beer, some chips and some pretzels…which I can't find…" Jay said as he turned in circles, looking for the pretzels, his head turned as he heard a large crunch behind him._

"_Mick! You couldn't even wait two seconds to start eating!"_

_Amy laughed as her friends- her _true _friends- started arguing. She looked up at the lanky Canadian in her arms staring down at her, he recaptured her lips with another searing kiss before backing away to sit on the bed as Chris handed out the beers and Trish emptied the snacks into Styrofoam plates._

_They all sat down, behaving just like they used to before all the drama. Truly, these were the most important people in Amy's life. She took a sip out of her beer as everybody else in the room laughed and sniggered at Jay's lame jokes…_

_Well, except for Tomko…_

**CHAPTER 17**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Next Tuesday_

"Welcome to Friday Night SmackDown! Jim Ross here commentating with Mick Foley from Chicago, Illinois!"

"That's right Jr. And in the ring is our General Manager Vickie Guerrero with La Familia- But wait! Edge isn't there. Could this have anything to do with the comeback of Smackdown's favourite Diva?"

"I don't know Mick, but what I do know is that this crowd is not planning on letting Vickie speak."

Vickie looked around the stadium furiously. The crowd's boo's were so loud she could barely hear Chavo whispering to her.

"Excuse me! I have something to say!" Vickie screamed into the microphone only to be replied with more boo's from the audience. Vickie sighed, and raised the microphone up to her lips again.

"Tonight, I have prepared a _special_ main event. It'll be, the love of my life, Edge," More boo's from the audience, "versing Lita."

Vickie laughed at the crowd's furious reaction as she imagined that bitch's shock at the match card. If Vickie had anything to do with it, Lita wouldn't leave the arena without a stretcher.

"Woah Jr. Vickie has SERIOUSLY got a vendetta against Lita."

"You said it Mick, I wonder how Lita is reacting to this news."

"No way Jr. I wonder how Edge is reacting to this news."

Vickie laughed as she exited the ring and walked back to gorilla position, enduring loud boo's and jeers from the crowd.

"Well that's our main event tonight, ladies and gentlemen. To be honest Jr. I can't wait!"

"Me neither Mick, me neither."

--

Amy gaped at the TV in the locker room, had she really heard Vickie say that? She turned to Phil who had the same shocked look on his face. That Adam Copeland had something to do with this.

"Phil, wha-"

"I'm coming down with you." Phil said casually, continuing to tie up his wrist tape.

"Phil, you have a match against Morrison only a few minutes before, it's too-"

"Too what Amy? Listen, no matter what you think of this Copeland guy, I don't trust him. I think he and his entire 'Familia' are out to get you and to be honest I'm not about to sit back and watch you get assaulted all over again. I've made up my mind, Ames."

Amy looked at Phil, who finished tying up his wrist tape and watched her sincerely, God she was beautiful. Ever since he got into wrestling he was crazy about her and now, to be in the same locker room as her was enough to melt his heart.

The only thing standing in his way was Adam Copeland. _"God, what does she see in him? He's such an asshole and not to mention he got over Amy pretty damn quickly. He doesn't love her like I do, no one does. I just…I need to tell her…soon…after the match! When she finds out that Adam Copeland is just another asshole she'll come to me and I'll tell her…I finally tell Amy Dumas that I love her!"_

Phil smiled as he stood up and outstretched his hand to Amy.

"Escort me?"

Amy smiled.

"Of course."

**CHAPTER 18**

**A/N- Ok, I already have idea's for a sequel and I just needed this chapter to delve inside Phil's mind. Thanks' for the reviews/essays cough Dizzle cough. But no, seriously, I'm so glad you enjoyed chapter 17, I worked hard on it to make sure it was top notch and I'm happy you enjoyed it so much.**

**Oh and for the flashback question, let's just say it was Amy ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

"And this is what we've been waiting for all night ladies and gentlemen, our main event is about to begin."

"Introducing from Ontario, Canada, the Rated R Superstar and World Heavyweight Champion, Edge!"

Adam pushed past the curtain, a smug expression crossing his face as he got into character and strode through the smoke, sliding into the ring. He removed his World Heavyweight Championship belt and held it over his head, taunting the crowd in his usual fashion.

"And his opponent, Lita!"

Amy walked through the curtain, Phil's hand in hers as Phil had insisted on coming out to the ring with Amy even after his gruelling match against John Morrison. Amy looked at Phil then to the crowd and smiled, the boo's Edge was receiving moments ago were replaced with a deafening ovation for her and Phil.

She stared up at Adam who was standing in the ring, his eyes fixated on hers. He looked away and handed his belt to the referee as Amy walked into the ring. She averted her gaze from Adam and ran to the turnbuckle, climbing it to acknowledge the crowd's cheers.

Phil smiled and moved to the corner, glaring at Adam Copeland. It seemed that he had collected more bruises since their encounter as Phil scrutinized the cut on his lip and the scratch on his cheek.

Phil watched Amy work the crowd, they loved her and so did he, although she didn't know how much…_yet_. He put down his Money in the Bank briefcase, he was anticipating Edge's wedding as it most definitely would have been crashed by someone and it would have been the most perfect opportunity for Phil to cash in the briefcase and win the championship title, but things had gotten too out of hand for Phil to try.

Amy smiled at Phil, then concentrated on Adam, staring at his wounds. Aside from the bruise she inflicted the previous night, he appeared to have two more wounds on his face.

Adam's eyes were darting from Phil Brooks to Amy. Could something be going on between them? Adam stared at Phil and noticed the way he looked at Amy, it was the same look Adam had on his face every time he saw Amy…

"Wait a second Mick, it looks like La Familia is dropping by to watch!"

"Well I'm sure they have something planned out Jr. like they always do."

"We'll just have to wait and see, Mick."

Adam turned abruptly to see La Familia as the bell rang, indicating that the match had started. The referee, La Familia and thousands around the world were watching the two people in the ring.

A million thoughts ran through his mind in the most inappropriate of times. He brought back the debate that had been plaguing his mind for days. Should he tell Amy? Adam fought with himself, should he keep it from Amy for her own personal happiness or should he tell her for his own selfishness. Amy seemed pretty happy with this Phil Brooks guy but Adam did owe her an explanation.

He devised a quick plan in his head, if this was going to work, Amy needed to cooperate, and with the way Adam had treated her recently, he doubted she wanted anything but to hurt him.

Amy watched Adam, he seemed to be confused but she didn't know if it was a trick, he was full of those. Phil was frozen to the spot, waiting for any movement in the ring.

"Well Jr. the match has started but Edge and Lita aren't doing anything."

Vickie pursed her lips, if Edge didn't do anything, she would. Almost like Adam read Vickie's mind, he inched toward Amy putting her in a firm sleeperhold.

"Listen Ames, I know you hate me right now." Adam whispered, trying not to move his lips as he feigned strengthening the sleeper. When Amy didn't respond he continued.

"Alright, listen Ames, this whole thing has an explanation and I owe it to you more than anything. We need to talk…Three punches to the gut, dodge the clothesline."

"No Adam, you said it yourself. So why don't you take your own advice and _fuck off_." Amy answered.

Amy feigned three elbows to Adam's stomach, he let go of her and tried for the rehearsed clothesline which she dodged and countered with a clothesline of her own. For some reason, she followed Adam's choreography, her brow furrowed as she thought about what she was doing._" Why am I believing this guy, for all I know his savage 'Familia' is gonna ambush me now. He's not the same person Amy!!" _

The crowd cheered and Vickie glared at the ring, Adam was holding back and she didn't like it.

Amy grabbed Adam's arm and twisted it, putting him into a strong armbar.

"Too tight, Ames." Adam gasped, she was gonna rip his arm off! Amy scowled but loosened her grip slightly.

"Listen Adam, I don't want to hear your crap anymore. One minute you tell me to fuck off and the next minute you're telling me that you owe me an explanation! You're a fucking puzzle you know that? Irish whip, Edgeucution…" Amy whispered as she stood up slowly, Adam's arm in her hands.

Adam, nodding as he stood up whipped Amy into the ropes and performed a perfect Edgeucution. He then went for the cover but Amy kicked out resiliently. Phil looked from Amy to Adam perplexed, the match was quite slow and Copeland hadn't tried anything deceitful. Amy faked groaning in pain as Adam pulled her to her feet and put her arm around his neck.

"I'm sorry, things are a mess for me now. Counter the suplex with a DDT, then have some fun on the turnbuckle." Adam whispered, so far nobody seemed suspicious of their conversation-match. The only person who could hear shards of what they said was the ref, and he didn't care as long as he got his pay check.

Adam lifted Amy up over his neck, which she countered with a DDT. She looked around at the crowd, they were on their feet screaming for Amy.

"Things are always a mess Adam…" Amy whispered as she stood up and paced to the turnbuckle.

She climbed the turnbuckle, but she knew she couldn't win this match. Even if she won the match itself, Vickie and her henchmen would no doubt ambush her.

Amy waited as she stood on the turnbuckle, as Adam got to his feet; she gave him a quick wink. Adam had been hurricaranad by Amy too many times to know what this wink meant. He smiled as memories of old times where they used to wrestle together ran past his mind but he made sure to leave his reverie in case he or Amy got hurt.

Slowly, as Amy hurled herself forward, Adam counted her steps as if he were in slow motion. He waited until she had hit the right angle and lunged at her, grabbing her waist and smashing her- as carefully as he could- to the ring mat.

He hooker her leg. One-two-three and the match was over. Quietly, Adam whispered.

"Amy, we _have _to talk." Adam whispered

He sat up, awaiting Amy's response.

"Fine, 1am…Roof…Just don't hurt Phil..."

"What a spear! And the match is over, the crowd is furious!" Jr. commentated.

Phil sighed and climbed to the ring edge, standing on the apron. Suddenly, a hand jerked Phil's leg off the apron and caused Phil to crash down to the ground, his knee numb with pain.

"Oh but wait, the match may be over but La Familia is just getting started!" Jim Ross commentated as Chavo, Ryder, Hawkins and Bam Neely attacked Phil after Bam pulled Phil off the apron and Chavo, Ryder and Hawkins stomped and kicked the straightedge superstar.

"Stay down, if you get up they'll hurt you…" Adam whispered to Amy, he hoped she heard his barely audible comment. Adam stood up as Vickie got into the ring, assisted by Chavo. Vickie had a smug smile pasted on her face, Chavo looked plain nervous.

Vickie inched towards Amy with Chavo following her as Adam stood transfixed to the spot. What could he do? He was terribly outnumbered and as selfish as it was, he didn't want Vickie to abuse her power as General Manager against him. No, Adam had planned out his clean exit out of La Familia, he needed to keep up the charade.

Vickie pulled Amy's hair, lifting her head. She laughed at Amy's fake grimace of pain, Adam just hoped Amy wouldn't blow her cover and attack Vickie, otherwise La Familia would definitely retaliate. Vickie slammed Amy's face into the ring mat. Amy turned over, her nose throbbing with pain. Vickie laughed again, Lita didn't seem so tough, it seemed she was just another overrated Diva.

Vickie stomped on Amy's ribs, the high heels bruising Amy's skin. Amy writhed in pain of the sharp sting of heel. Mentally, she thanked God that her shoes didn't puncture her skin. Vickie smiled smugly and kicked Amy in the ribs once, twice, three times before retreating to her wheelchair, which at that moment seemed useless as everybody knew she wasn't disabled.

Phil shut his eyes, the places where Hawkins' and Ryder's boots had hit him aching with pain and his left knee numb. He knew he had busted it in some way and it didn't feel right. He howled in pain as Ryder took another stomp at Phil's left knee.

Vickie shouted an audible command to Ryder and Hawkins who barely heard her due to the deafening boo's from the audience. They picked Phil up and rolled him into the ring. Vickie shouted another command to Chavo who nodded and retrived two chairs from under the ring, pushing them into the ring.

"Oh dear God, no!" Jr. exclaimed.

"Well, it looks like CM Punk has injured his left knee as a result of that sudden

ambush by La Familia." Mick Foley said.

Chavo fixated one chair under Phil's knee and handed the second one to Adam, who hadn't moved an inch since La Familia entered the ring. He didn't know what to do, was he to help them? Was he to fight them? Was he to attack Phil Brooks and defy Amy's plea's? Or worse, was he to attack Amy?

Adam held the chair in his hands, praying for someone to help him. He sure as hell didn't want to destroy Phil Brooks' wrestling career and he didn't want to be assaulted by La Familia for the rest of his career.

As Adam raised the chair above his head, he got his wish as a familiar theme music blared through the stadium, the crowd cheering as the _saviours_ arrived to rescue Amy and Phil.

Matt and Jeff Hardy slid into the ring, Matt clotheslined Bam Neely out of the ring while Jeff climbed the turnbuckle and hit both Ryder and Hawkins with a Whisper in the Wind.

"The Hardy Boyz are here to save Lita and CM Punk!"

Adam exited the ring, Chavo shortly following him. Mentally, Adam thanked God for the Hardy Boyz as he slowly backed away from the ring where Matt and Jeff lifted Phil and Amy stood up, holding her aching ribs.

Amy stared at Adam, then turned her gaze to Vickie who was being pulled backwards by Chavo. Amy knew one thing and that was that even if it would kill her, she would get her revenge on Vickie…

**CHAPTER 19**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Oh, that may have been an important match, but the action is just about to start! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Ok, this chapter took me 4 hours to write. Not because its long it's very long, but because this chapter changes the ENTIRE story and I've hesitated putting it up but I think its the right way to go.Please review and tell me how you feel about it ;). I'm gonna stop talking now…**

**ENJOY!**

"God, it hurts!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Brooks but I need to put your knee back in place."

After a few minutes of the doctor pushing Phil's lower leg as Phil sat on the edge of hospital bed howling in pain, a loud crack indicated that Phil's knee was put back in place.

The doctor left the room, notes in hand. Phil shut his eyes, trying to block out the pain. The doctor had informed Phil that he had dislocated his knee, an injury that would take a good few months out of his career.

Phil sighed, his leg was to be kept in a splint to help it heal. The doctor left the room to find a splint and some crutches for Phil. He sat on the bed, wincing in pain, why the hell didn't the doctor give him some sort of injection or something? The straightedge superstar stared at his leg, that fucking Familia caused him to be in this situation.

Suddenly, he heard the door open. Phil looked up, expecting to see the doctor returning with his crutches, his grimace of pain turned into a smile as he saw Amy enter the room.

"Hey Ames, how's your ribs?" Phil asked, worry coursing through his mind.

"I'm ok Phil, how are you? The doc said that you dislocated your knee…" Amy said, inching towards Phil.

"Yeah…That goddamn La Familia so…" Phil winced as a shot of pain ran through his knee, Amy gasped as she saw Phil's face turn white, "Jeez, it hurts…"

"Here, this'll help." Amy pulled out an icepack from one of the drawers in the room. She placed it gently on Phil's knee, relief sweeping through his body. The pain numbed out and the swelling died down.

"Thanks Amy," Phil gasped, "Listen…There's something I need to tell you and…it may not be the best of times now but I need to get it off my chest."

Amy looked from Phil's knee to Phil. If he was about to tell her what she thought he was she didn't have an answer.

"Ames, ever since…ever since we met at that bar, the moment I saw you I fell in love with you, and not just the Amy I saw on TV every Monday, no, I fell in love with the Amy sittin' at that bar laughing at my lame jokes. And…I know I know, you don't feel the same way cos you love Adam Copeland, I get it…But, I wish you would just open your eyes Ames! He doesn't love you, hell, I don't even think he loves Vickie! The only thing he loves more than himself is that belt and Ames, I would give away my entire life to be with you, just please, tell me that you feel the same way. Don't break my heart again…" Phil exhaled. He took in a deep breathe, afraid to let go in case Amy denied him. The pain in his knee faded away, he only had one care at that was Amy's response.

"Phil…I, I don't know what to say…"

"Say you love me Ames, it's all I need to hear."

Amy looked at Phil's pleading eyes as he held her hands in his. Tears welling in her eyes, she loved Phil, she did…But it wasn't the way he loved her. She knew that her heart belonged to Adam, no matter what. She loved Phil, but she never got butterflies in her stomach like she did when she was with Adam, she loved Phil but not like Adam, no one was like Adam…

"Phil…I…I c-"

Before Amy could continue Phil captured her lips with a searing kiss to which Amy responded against her better judgement. Phil touched Amy's lips with his tongue, and Amy obliged by opening her mouth for his tongue to roam. Amy opened her eyes, what was she doing? She couldn't hurt Phil, no, as much as it would hurt him at the moment she couldn't let him think what he wanted, no matter how much she wanted him to…

"I can't, I can't do this Phil cos I don't love you and I don't want to hurt you again." Amy said, pulling back out of his kiss. Phil opened his eyes and sighed.

"So what is it Ames? If I be an asshole to you will you love me? Is that what I have to do to get you?" Phil said, his voice getting harsher and stronger at each word.

"What does Adam Copeland have that I don't? I love you Ames, isn't that enough? He doesn't love you like I do Ames, I just…I need to know why, please…" Phil said, trying to calm his voice but to no avail as his angst clearly showed.

"Phil, it's not that he has something you don't it's just that…I love him, and I know that this isn't him cos I know the real Adam Co-"

"There is no real Adam Copeland! He just used you like he uses everyone. He used Vickie to get the title, he used Ryder and Hawkins. He's a manipulator Amy and he's got you around his little finger! You're just too blind to see it!"

Amy stared at Phil blankly, she couldn't believe what he was saying. The Phil Brooks that she had loved like a brother was gone and was replaced with an obsessive, angry Phil Brooks.

"Phil-"

"Just get out of here Ames! I…I don't want you here, just go!" Phil shouted, turning his back to Amy. A tear fell out of Amy's eye and rolled down her cheek. She knew there was nothing she could do or say to comfort Phil.

The redhead exited the hospital, her head down and tears falling to the ground, leaving a trail from Phil's room to the car park. Unfortunately, she had taken a taxi and now that it was almost 1am Amy doubted a taxi would even show.

Sighing, she walked onto the footpath, slowly travelling the long walk back to the hotel. She could call Matt or Jeff but they were probably clubbing and she needed some time to herself.

After a few minutes in silence except for the faint sounds of cars and Amy's muffled cries an illuminating light shone through. Amy turned as saw a car had pulled over in the dark, empty road.

"_Please don't be looking for an autograph…" _She thought as she turned around to see a silhouette of a burly man pacing towards her.

"Nice night for a walk." The man said.

When Amy saw who it was, her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream but he covered her mouth, muffling her screams. He reached to his back pocket and pulled out a heavy flashlight, hitting it over Amy's head and knocking her unconscious.

He picked Amy up and dragged her to his car, tying her arms and gagging her mouth as he shoved her onto the backseat floor.

Dave Batista smiled at his ingenuity; he had finally gotten Amy Dumas where he wanted her and he was just about to get started.

**CHAPTER 20**


	21. Chapter 21

Adam looked at his watch for the fifth time. Where was she? It was 1:40 and she hadn't shown up. He knew she went to go visit Phil Brooks but she couldn't have stayed there for 2 hours.

Adam sighed, if she didn't show up in 20 minutes he'd be sure that she was still mad and why not? After what he did, she had every right to be…

--

Phil limped out of the hospital and into the cold air of the night. Thankfully, the doctor had informed him that the knee was put back into place and there was no ligament or nerve damage, all he had to do was to keep weight off it for a few hours and the doctor had made sure to wrap an icepack around Phil's knee to help the swelling go down, the doctor had predicted it would be fine but sore in a few hours. The friendly nurse had called him a taxi when Phil explained that Amy wasn't going to drive him back.

The straightedge superstar reached the car park and sighed as he looked at the empty road, the taxi hadn't arrived yet and Phil didn't have the energy or willpower to hobble back to the hospital.

Phil staggered towards a deserted bench just in front of the car park. He ran a hand through his black hair. His heart was broken into a million pieces all because Adam Copeland still had Amy around his finger.

Phil sighed, he loved Amy beyond anything and it seemed damn unfair that she had fallen for someone as undeserving as Adam Copeland. If Phil had Amy, he would cherish every second with her.

_I'd never lie to you  
Unless I had to, I'll do what I got to  
Unless I had to, I'll do what I got to  
The truth is you could slit my throat  
And with my one last gasping breath  
I'd apologize for bleedin' on your shirt…_

_Maybe I should hate you for this…_

Phil ran a hand through his long black hair and sighed again, watching his breath in the cold air. He closed his eyes, trying to escape the nightmare but as soon as he shut his eyelids a vision of Adam Copeland entered his mind. Phil watched Amy run behind Adam like a lost puppy, he watched as Amy fell into a puddle of mud and watched Adam Copeland laugh with Vickie around his arm.

"Fuck him!" Phil shouted, pulling strands of his hair from his scalp. He winced as the pain hit him. Before he knew it, the illuminating light of the taxi cab's headlights lit up the dark.

Phil got into the taxi, exhausted from everything that had happened, physically and emotionally. He just wanted Amy back…

"_Alright, alright I'm up…jeez…" The Chicago native sat up from his bed, noticing that it was still dark. He looked at the clock hanging in front of him and noted it was almost 3am._

"_Who the hell…" Phil muttered before opening the door to his house. His eyes widened as he gaped at the sight of his girlfriend staring back at him, drenched in rain._

"_Jesus Christ, Amy. What are you doing here at this time?" Phil asked as he pulled his girlfriend into his house and directed her to the couch. She sat down, averting her gaze from his. God, this was going to be hard…_

"_Ames, what's wrong? What are you doing here at 3am?" Phil said, Amy was being really apprehensive and it made Phil nervous._

"_Phil…We need to talk…"_

_--_

"Thanks buddy, have a great night."

Phil exited the taxi cab and nodded towards the driver in response. He walked silently down the road before sitting down at a small bench and rolling up the sleeve of his pants. He removed the now-warm ice pack and examined the bruise on his knee, it didn't hurt as much but as the doctor had guessed, it was still sore.

Slowly, he threw away the icepack and continued down the road before he found the place he was looking for, thankfully, it was still open and not too far away from the hotel he was staying at.

"What can I get you, mate?" The bartender at the counter asked as Phil seated the booth. He was a tall guy with short black hair who was wearing a tank top which revealed his large tattoo on his shoulder.

Phil looked up at the bartender, noting his tattoo which reminded him exasperatingly about Amy.

"Just a Pepsi, thanks." Phil answered, staring at the counter. The bartender gave a nod and took out a bottle of Pepsi, handing it over to Phil who muttered thanks in return.

"Man, I love this show. It ain't what it used to be, I'll tell ya that. But damn, it's still got some zing."

Phil looked up, the bartender appearing to be talking to him. The Chicago native looked at the TV and saw that the program the bartender was talking about was none other than a repeat of the evenings' Smackdown.

"Ah, I love this guy, I tell ya what, if I had a fine piece of ass like Lita, I wouldn't even look at any of the other Diva's."

Phil clenched his hand around the drink, even if Amy didn't love him, he loved her and the bartender was really starting to piss him off. He just needed something to take his mind off Amy…

"Hey, CM Punk right?"

Phil heard his stage name and immediately realised it wasn't the bartender, it was a female voice calling him. He looked to his left and saw a pretty blonde with pink streaks in her hair.

"My name's Ashley…Ashley Massaro. We wrestle on the same show, well, not exactly, I wrestle on Raw and I know you wrestle on Smackdown…" Ashley stated, beaming at CM Punk. She only knew him from the SmackDown episodes she watched as they could never really hang out because of the different brands. Ashley actually regretted being on Raw, she was interested in CM Punk and she thought he was quite attractive.

"Oh yeah, I watched a match of yours recently. My name's Phil Brooks." Phil replied to the blonde Diva. He hadn't actually watched her match, he had just glanced at the TV on day to see her.

"_What a spear!"_

Phil looked up at the outburst. It was the TV, replaying the spear Edge inflicted on Lita. The replay itself made Phil furious.

"Hey buddy can you turn that off?" Phil asked the bartender politely.

"No way dude, you either deal with it or get out." The bartender replied before turning back to the TV.

Phil sighed, if he was in a better mood he would just ignore it, but he felt like shit and as a result felt like bashing the bartender's head into the TV. Phil tightened uncomfortably, unfortunately for him, Ashley Massaro noticed.

"Listen, do you want to get out of here?" She asked.

"_Do you want to get out of here?" _The same question that Phil asked Amy long ago, and as a result of that question Amy had found herself a distraction from Adam. Phil looked up and down at Ashley Massaro; she was dressed just like Amy. He thought about how he had begged for a distraction from Amy and there appeared Ashley Massaro.

He deserved a good distraction after what Amy put him through, so what if it was in the form of a hot blonde. He knew he didn't love her but he didn't care, Ashley was beautiful, but she didn't mean a thing to him.

"Sure…"

**CHAPTER 21**

**A/N- I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. Oh, and I'm working on a sequel to this fic, this chapter kinda gives away some of it, lol xD**

**Lyrics are from 'You're So Last Summer' by Taking Back Sunday.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Ok, this story is coming to a close. I've got about 4-5 more chapters lined up for this and then the sequel along with a few other fic's. Speaking of fic's let me take this opportunity to plug my other ones…READ AND REVIEW EM…please xD**

**Enjoy…**

"Rise and shine, princess."

Amy opened her eyes, her head throbbing with pain and her mouth jammed. She tried to move her arms but to no avail, her hands were tied together behind her back, as were her legs. Finally she remembered, she remembered walking down the road, she remembered seeing the headlights of a car behind her, she remembered seeing Dave Batista's smiling face approaching her…

She turned her head up and was blinded by the bright ray of the flashlight, behind it Dave Batista smiled at his genius for following the redhead. He could finally complete Vickie's request, however he wanted to…

"Listen here, I'm going to take that gag out of your mouth, but…" Dave Batista pulled out a switchblade, "If you try anything funny, well, lets just say you won't be around to watch me 'accidently' break your boyfriend Copeland's neck…"

He chuckled as he watched the fidgeting Diva, looking around to make sure the destination was completely deserted. The burly man reached down and turned Amy onto her stomach and began untying the rope around her legs, taking care to grab her ass in the progress and laughing as he did.

"Not so goddamn strong now, are we?" Batista chuckled, untying the double knot as he did, "Don't think I forgot about you kicking me, oh, I'm gonna make you pay for that and I'm gonna be rewarded for it as well…"

Amy stopped fidgeting, what was he talking about?

"Oh you didn't know? Let me fill you in, sweet cheeks. You see, Vickie is the fucking boss here, and you showing up and showing her all that cheek pissed her off heaps, nobody talks to Vickie like that. So, she set out to fuck up your life for fucking up her authority, the reason I'm here doing this – well, aside from the fact that I've wanted to fuck you for ages- is cos Vickie told me to get you out of the way so she could fuck Copeland longer." Batista chuckled, continuing to untie the knot.

"But when you got all the power Vickie has, one dick ain't enough. So while she fucked Copeland and gave him the title, I made sure to fuck her good and make her fall in love with me," Batista's chuckles turned into a loud guffaw, "and next week, when you're too 'tied up' to get the big wedding on Smackdown, Vickie's gonna screw Copeland over by getting his 'faithful Familia' to bash him good and then hand the title to me."

"But you know what, _Amy_, we're playing for the same team here. Cos when I get the title, I'm gonna make sure to put Vickie in a wheelchair for real, just as I will Copeland when I'm done having fun with you."

Finally, Batista finished his revealing digression and finished untying Amy. But as he went to lift her up, his phone began to ring. Slowly, Dave reached for it, smiling as he saw who it was calling.

"Speak of the devil," He said smirking before opening up the phone, "Hello Vickie…No, I got her right here…It's not my job to check on Copeland, Vickie, it's that fat giant's…Ok, I _love_ you." Batista said, smirking at the last words as he watched Amy sit up, her brown eyes wide with shock and her face pale.

Everything made sense, why Batista had her here, why she was kidnapped and why Adam wouldn't talk to her. Amy just hoped she would survive so she could tell Adam she loved him again…

"Get up…" Batista said, when Amy didn't move he reacted by reaching into the car and pulling her fiery red head. Amy exited the car, whimpering as she did. Dave laughed, her sobs made him feel strong…

Amy looked around at the surroundings. They were in an underground parking lot, familiarly enough, it was the parking lot of the hotel she was staying at. She sighed in relief, someone was sure to find her and help her. Right?

"Don't be so eased up. Nobody's gonna see us, it's 2am in the morning! And trust me, if you pull anything to alarm any of the staff…You know what will happen, now walk…"

"Fuck you!" Amy screamed. She couldn't take anymore of Dave Batista's arrogant threats, swiftly, she kicked him in the same shin that she assaulted the first time he tried to hurt her.

The burly man winced in pain again as he let go of Amy and held his shin.

Amy began running to the stairs, praying that Dave Batista hadn't caught up. Unfortunately, as he grabbed her long red hair, she realised that he had in fact caught up and wasn't happy.

Pulling her head hard enough to almost rip it out and causing Amy to shout in pain, Batista growled, "What the fuck did I say about doing anything funny? Now you're gonna pay for it…"

Swiftly, he raised an arm to slap her across the face, the impact leaving a red mark on Amy's cheek and a small cut in her lip.

"Have you learnt you lesson, bitch?" Dave asked. When Amy didn't answer he pulled her hair, causing Amy to wince and fall to her knees.

"I asked you a question and I damn well better get an answer." Dave said, crouching down and looking at Amy who was staring at him with a look of pure hate.

"Fuck you." She repeated. She knew she was going to pay for it but she didn't care. A smile crossed Dave's face.

"Wrong answer." He whispered before pulling her up from her hair again and punching her in the face. Amy fell off balance and almost fell down but the burly man still had a hold on her hair. She screamed at the combined pain of the punch and the enormous sting of her hair being pulled.

Dave chuckled as he kicked the door of the deserted stairway open, dragging Amy behind him. His room was on the third floor and although it was going to be a long climb it was much safer than the reception area, besides, he knew that he would get all the benefits from the red haired bitch later…

**CHAPTER 22**

**A/N- Ok, sorry for the lack of updates again. To everyone whose still reading this story, READ AND REVIEW, I've become a review junkie!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

Adam sighed and ran a hand through his long blonde hair. Amy didn't show up to their meeting, he guessed that she preferred spending the night with Phil Brooks at the hospital. After all, Phil Brooks was at least nice to her- no- Phil was more than nice, he was perfect for Amy…

Adam pulled out his key card from his pocket as he approached his room. As he swiped his key, a loud giggle echoed through the hall. Adam raised an eyebrow, _"maybe it was Amy"_ he thought hopefully as he paced to the end of the hallway.

His expectations were shot down when he saw another Diva, Ashley Massaro, pushed against the front door of a hotel room by none other than Phil Brooks. Adam raised his eyebrows, he thought Phil Brooks loved Amy…well, that's how it seemed by the way they hung out.

Phil was kissing Ashley Massaro's neck, causing her to emit soft moans at the feel of his lips on her. Suddenly, Ashley opened her eyes and noticed Adam, shock coursing through her body. Phil stopped kissing Ashley and looked over to where she was, noticing the lanky blonde.

At first, surprise was clear on both their faces but soon, Phil's shock was overtaken by anger. Adam so desperately wanted to leave Phil Brooks' glare but he was rooted to the spot.

"What are you doing here?" Phil spat, not taking any care in how he treated the General Manager's fiancée. Ashley took the awkward pause to mumble something and enter the hotel room she was leaning against.

"Nothing…It's just…have you seen…never mind…" Adam hesitated, unfreezing his body and turning around to head back to his room. Maybe Amy arrived at the hotel and went straight to her room, disregarding Adam.

"Who? Amy?" Phil asked, Adam stopped in his tracks, "Last time I saw her, she broke my heart, you know why Copeland?", Adam turned around to face Phil, "Cos of you, cos you got into her mind and fucked her thoughts up…You know, you got everyone fooled except for me…She really loves you…and I hate it, because you don't deserve her, you don't deserve anything to do with her after what you put her through again and again…I'm sick of cleaning up your mess, Copeland…I mean, the one chance I get with Amy, when I truly felt like she loved me…You came back into the picture and screwed us up…" Phil tensed up, he knew he was opening up healing wounds but he couldn't help it, he only got one chance to tell Adam Copeland what he thought of him, "So you want to know where she is? Why don't you find her…and this time, when you break her heart, break it _real_ good so she can see how I felt and this time…I ain't gonna be there for her…as much as I love her, I want her to feel my pain…"

"Ashley…" Adam muttered questioningly before Phil interrupted him.

"Ashley?" Phil asked rhetorically, a small grin running across his face as he walked to where Adam was standing just in case Ashley had an ear against the door, "That bimbo? I don't give a shit about her…just like the way you don't give a shit about Amy…ain't that right, _Adam_? You know…I actually love Amy and well…since she doesn't love me back, I figured I deserve a good…_distraction_…" Phil whispered.

Adam inhaled as he clenched his fist, he didn't really know Ashley but the fact that Phil Brooks was actually implying that Adam didn't love Amy was ridiculous.

"What's up Copeland? Are you seriously growing a conscience?" Phil sneered, "That's rich coming from you seeing as you're basically fucking your way into the title picture? It's none of your business what's between me and Ashley, she's getting what she wants and I'm getting a nice blonde Diva who actually feels something for me…" Phil smiled before staring at Adam and shaking his head, "I don't get it, what do you have that I don't, Copeland? Is it the fact that I actually love her back? I don't know and I really don't think there's an explanation but what I really want to know is why you keep pursuing Amy if you're just planning to break her heart and send her back to me…Can you answer that for me? I mean, you have everything you want, money, power, the belt, why do you keep chasing Amy, isn't Vickie and the perks enough for you?"

Adam sighed as a million emotions ran through him, he raked a hand through his hair…he didn't know what to say to Phil, he respected Phil Brooks and somewhat felt guilty for what he had done to him, seeing how deeply Phil obsessed over Amy but Adam was mostly confused, he put aside all his emotions and returned to the important question at hand. _Where was Amy?_ Maybe she went to her hotel room but Adam knew that she was rooming with Phil and he didn't remember seeing her return. He was very confused and he needed his answers before he could give Phil Brooks' his. He shielded his mind from the terrible thoughts that tried to break in, he didn't want to jump to the worst conclusions.

"Phil…I really want to tell you…But I don't have the answers but when I get them, I'll be sure to tell you…And, I'm really sorry about everything, I didn't mean any harm and you more than deserve an explanation but for now…I _must_ find Amy…"Adam uttered before running down the hallway, he barely heard Phil mutter "Figures…" before the straightedge superstar swiped his key card and entered his room where a certain Diva Search winner was waiting for him.

"Jeff! Open up!" Adam begged, banging on Jeff Hardy's hotel room door. By now, worry had overtaken disappointment as Adam's major emotion. Reluctantly, Jeff got out of bed and opened the door, his chest bare and a look of pure surprise on his face.

"Adam? What the…"

"Jeff, there's no time to explain…Is Amy in there?" He asked his eyes wide with shock. Momentarily, Jeff forgot about all the trouble between his older brother and Adam and mumbled.

"No, I haven't seen her all night; Matt says she wasn't at the bar and she didn't come to the room…I think she's still at the hospital. Adam, what's going on?" Jeff asked but before he could receive an answer, Adam continued down the hallway and pulled out his cell phone. He was worried and as a result he was shaking slightly, the worst thoughts ran through his mind. _What if Amy did something rash? What if she was in danger? What if a deranged fan had grabbed her?_

He didn't care if Amy was asleep or wherever she was…He just needed an indication that she was ok…Hurriedly, he dialled her cell number, praying for an answer…Unfortunately, he didn't know how much trouble she was going to be in due to his curiosity…

**CHAPTER 23**

**A/N: Ok, I have the worst writers block and this is all I can think of for a confrontation. I'm not 100% happy about this chapter but its all I could think of at the moment. READ N REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24

"_Hello?"_

"_Guess who, babe?"_

_Amy beamed at the phone in her hand._

"_Hmm…Jeff! You know you're not supposed to call me…Phil could find out…" Amy joked._

"_Oh, ha-ha, Red…" Phil said on the other line._

_Amy laughed, Phil was very cute when it came to teasing him over the phone._

"_I miss you." Phil said shyly. Amy could snse his cheeks reddening from where he was. She smiled._

"_It's only been like 2 hours since we talked!" She exclaimed, Phil would make a habit of calling and telling her that he missed her. Currently, that was the only contact they had with each other as Phil was constantly working on ECW and Amy was in Florida working with her band._

"_Well expect me to be calling you even more to see if you're ok when I'm not around and asking if you love me because I love the way you make it sound," Phil stated firmly, smiled over the phone, "and I'll be calling you at 2am in the morning to see if you're sleeping and if you're sleeping to see if you're dreaming of me."_

_Amy beamed as she fought back tears, she couldn't believe she was with someone as sweet as Phil._

"_Baby? Are you crying?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow. He heard Amy softly whimpering on the other side of the line and he didn't want to make her cry._

"_No…well, yes…but only because I miss you too, Phil. I wish you were here." Amy said softly, she really missed Phil. It was hard for her to fall asleep without his warm body beside her, holding her gently._

"_I miss you too, baby. I really wish I cou-" Phil was suddenly cut off by the doorbell. Amy raised both eyebrows, who the hell was at her door at 10pm at night._

"_Phil, hold on, there's someone at the door." Amy said, sitting up form the couch and moving towards the front door hoping it wasn't an avid fan who had gotten hold of her address._

"_Ok, Ames. I'll talk to you soon, I promise." Phil said, hanging up the phone and shoving it into his pocket._

_Amy hung up the phone to great disappointment and opened the door._

"_Is this soon enough?" Phil asked, smiling as he watched Amy's face transform from shock to happiness. The straightedge superstar leaned in and kissed her tenderly with Amy pulling him into the house and shutting the door behind them._

"_How did yo-"_

"_Smackdown is gonna be here next week but I couldn't wait to see you so I skipped a few signings and a house show and bought a rental and drove here. It took me about an hour to get here but it's worth it to see you smile again." Phil said smiling back at Amy before leaning in and placing another kiss on her lips. When he felt a hot tear trickle down her cheek he pulled back and flicked it away with his thumb._

"_Don't cry…Here, I bought these for you." Phil said sheepishly holding up a small bouquet of red roses, "They're not big or anything but it was all the gas station had aside from skittles." He said shrugging._

_Amy took the flowers and placed them gently on the table, "You're all I need." She said before bringing him into another tender kiss, but this time, he didn't dare break it, because now that the woman he loved was in his arms again, he was afraid to let her go._

**CHAPTER 24**

**A/N- A nice fluffy Amy/Phil flashback for dogtowngurl and all the other AmyPhil shippers out there. Just a little fact here, in this chapter Phil stated that Smackdown would be in Florida the week after and that was the week chapter 2 was set in, with Amy meeting up with Adam.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming please!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Get the fuck up!"

Another painful stinging on Amy's face indicated that Dave Batista had slapped her again. By this point Amy could feel the blood trickling down her chin from the countless times Dave Batista had hit her although as a result of the redhead's exhaustion of fighting him and the numbness of her face due to the blows, she couldn't feel anything.

When Dave Batista yanked on her hair again, Amy whimpered but as much as she wanted to, she couldn't stand up. At that point Amy was completely fatigued, she had no energy to stand up or to even fight back and at that point two tings could happen, A) Batista would pull on her hair until it ripped out of her scalp or B) Amy would collapse from exhaustion, either way she couldn't stand up.

"I said _get the _fuck_ up _or I'll do something your gonna regret," Batista snarled, pulling out the switch knife he had threatened Amy with earlier, "Are you listening to me!?" the Animal demanded, raising his voice.

"…Fuck you." Amy repeated, breathing heavily. She was exhausted to the point where she didn't care what Dave threatened her with, there was no strength in her body and the only way she could remind Dave Batista that she wasn't going to play his game was by consistently pissing him off.

Batista sighed and looked around, the redheaded bitch was stubborn as hell and it pissed him off royally. He looked around the stairway, the door to his floor was staring at him and he just needed the redhead to stand up and walk to his room, but it seemed that she was far from beginning to cooperate. The Animal looked around the stairway, it was damp and murky and…_isolated._

His lips curved into a cruel smile, if the red haired bitch wouldn't cooperate, then he'd just have to make some changes to the original plan that would be _much _less comfortable for her.

Slowly, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"This could have been much better for you if you just cooperated, hell, you could have even enjoyed what I would give you, but no, you had to be a stubborn whore, well, you know what? We're gonna have it your way princess…" He said chuckling to himself as shivers ran down Amy's spine, she was disgusted by Dave Batista but she was more confused, "_Have it your way…_" What did he mean by that?

Soon after, Amy regretted asking as Dave Batista –laughing to himself- heaved Amy to her feet from her shoulders. He snarled, pushing the tired redhead into the door of the stairway painfully causing a wince of pain to run through Amy's face.

Regrettably, Amy opened her eyes to see Dave Batista, his eyes containing a mixture of madness and hunger and his mouth open, panting as one of his hands pinned Amy to the wall and the other running down to Amy's waist where he was trying desperately to rip off her shirt.

Suddenly, Amy got a rush of adrenalin; this guy was really trying to rape her! She desperately tried moving her hands but it was no use, they were tightly tied behind her back. Remembering that she did the first time Batista had tried anything, she tried to kick him, aiming for his shin but Dave Batista seemed to read the redhead's mind and blocked her kick with one of his hands.

"Not another fucking idea. Get it?" He said, his voice dangerously low and a now recurring switch knife held at her throat. Amy whimpered, would Dave Batista actually kill her? She hoped not but she knew from experience that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her, _badly_.

Laughing at her pain, he pulled her in and slammed her against the door again, this time, sending shots of pain through Amy's head and popping little stars in Amy's vision, everything was blurring out as Amy slid down the door again.

--

"Please pick up, please pick up…" Adam begged, holding the phone to his ear as he paced down to the end of the hallway. Suddenly, he heard a thud on the other side of the roof exit door that was a few metres away from him, followed by a loud booming laughter then another thud.

The Canadian raised an eyebrow, something strange was happening on the other side of that door but there were more important things to worry about. Swiftly, he redialled Amy's number and put the phone to his ear.

He waited one ring, two rings, three rings. Strange, the ringing was getting louder, slowly, Adam removed the phone from his ear but he could still hear the ringing. Either he had bionic ears or Amy was nearby.

He rushed towards the noise and stopped at the roof exit door where the ringing was barely audible behind the movement and scuffle on the other side. Without thinking, Adam pushed the door open, dropping his phone numbly to the floor as he witnessed the event happening on the other side.

TBC

**CHAPTER 25**

**A/N: I'm such a tease :P READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

"You…are fucking dead…"

Dave Batista's eye's widened. So far, he had pushed Amy in the door and was about to pick her up again until Adam Copeland barged through the door and scanned Dave Batista before muttering the only four words he could manage out.

Amy opened her eyes to acknowledge the voice that she had heard. As she opened her eyes, Adam roared and rushed into Dave Batista, tackling him into the wall causing a loud yell from Batista.

Adam was literally seeing red and he pummelled every inch of Dave Batista. He meant every word he said when he barged into the room and he wasn't going to leave the stairway until Dave Batista's blood covered his fists and he somewhat felt satisfied about how angry he was.

Moments ago, the Canadian had opened the door to see Amy half-conscious on the floor and Dave Batista standing over her with a switch blade. It was enough to push Adam to the point of ferocity.

Not stopping for a second, Adam continued his assault on the much burlier man, punching his face and chest consistently. Dave Batista couldn't match Adam's strength if he tried, for one thing, the Canadian had the combined strength of his rage and himself to fight and for another, Dave was completely defenceless.

Blood ran down Batista's face as Adam rather powerfully took a shot at Batista's nose.

"Adam…Please…"

Halting, Adam turned around to see Amy, one eye open as the other was covered by a large shiner but nonetheless staring at him lethargically. She wanted Dave Batista dead just as much as he did, but she couldn't bear the sight Adam in his ferocity. Regretfully, Adam stood up from Dave Batista and moved towards Amy, scooping her up into his arms before turning towards Batista again.

"You're lucky I didn't fucking kill you, if you ever, _ever_ come near Amy again, I won't stop for a second from ending your life. Do you understand?" Adam said, his tone, dangerous to the point where it didn't sound like Adam anymore, "Do you fucking understand me!?" Adam roared again, raising his voice.

"…Yes"

Batista managed to cough out only one word before Adam kicked the floor door open and carried Amy to his room, swiping the key card and slowly taking the redhead to the bed.

Adam lay her on the queen sized bed, her left eye swelling quite badly and her breathing still coming in heavily. Adam knelt beside her before getting up onto his feet and turning around before he heard Amy call his name.

"Adam…I need to tell you something…" Amy muttered her voice grave.

"Shh…Honey, it can wait, save your energy…" Adam responded, putting a finger on the lethargic redhead's lips. Adam noticed that there was a large segment of his hand covered by dried blood; he smiled inwardly at the memory of Dave Batista's bloody face.

"No, now…Adam…Vi-Vickie is cheating on you with Dave…and…and she plans to get you b-beaten up next week…" The redhead muttered slowly, taking deep breaths throughout the sentence.

Adam's eyes widened but for some reason he wasn't shocked. He knew Vickie was cheating on him, the only reason he didn't point it out was because he didn't care what Vickie did. As cruel as it was, he didn't have a care for Vickie, it was in his frustration and broken-heartedness he got with the GM.

"Shh…Honey…It's ok, get some sleep." Adam said soothingly, a new emotion running through him. He knew Vickie and Dave's plan and he knew he could use it in his favour. But for now…Amy needed him, and he wasn't going to leave her if it killed him.

Amy exhaled and shut her eyes. Immediately, Adam headed toward the bathroom, hauling a few towels and wetting them. When he arrived back, he found the redhead asleep. Adam frowned, _"Poor girl_" he thought, she had been through too much for any person this night as she sure as hell didn't deserve it.

He carefully turned her over and untied the rope around her wrists, making sure not to wake her up, but by judging what she went through only a few minutes ago, Adam doubted she could. He threw the ropes aside and examined the red burn around her wrists, the sight sending waves of rage through Adam who just felt like turning around and marching back to Batista to finish the job. But no, he needed to take care of Amy.

Careful not to wake her up, Adam began dabbing at the dried blood on Amy's face, soon after, he put a small wet towel on the bruise on Amy's eye to help with the pain.

Adam knew he had a lot of work to do and only a few hours do it, but he didn't care. Slowly, careful not to make any noise, Adam lay down into the bed next to Amy, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

He inhaled the scent of her hair and shut his eyes; he had grown to love the smell of Amy's hair and had found it to be the most beautiful scent in the world. Quietly, Adam moved his mouth to her ear and whispered.

"I love you, Amy Dumas."

**CHAPTER 26**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This fic has offically become a Lita/Edge fic...or has it? I dunno, I pretty stumped about a sequel, I really wanna base it around Phil and his rebound rampage (not so much lol) because I'm very pissed about the rumours concerning Phil and *sigh* Kelly freakin' Kelly....**

I DIGRESS

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

Amy walked down the empty hallway, her eyes scanning through the room numbers searching for the number she wanted. Suddenly, the redhead stopped in her tracks, a large smile forming on her face as she spotted the back of a lanky, blonde man.

"Adam!" The redhead called out running towards him. When she was behind him, the man turned around and swiftly his face and body changed to the one of Phil Brooks'.

"So what Amy? If I'll be an asshole then will you love me?" Phil asked menacingly. But something was different, his voice was louder, stronger, fiercer.

"Phil? What…how…"

Before Amy could finish her sentence the body of Phil transformed back into Adam but again it wasn't Adam, it was an angrier, more violent-looking Adam. She reached out to grab him, but he pulled back, glaring at her.

"Don't you understand? I don't care about you so why don't you do both of us a favour and just _fuck off…_" The menacing Adam spat, glowering at Amy.

"A-A-Adam…" Amy stuttered. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she was choking up on her words. Before anything else could be said the body changed again into the more horrendous, frightening body.

Amy began to scream, but it was no use, there was no air in her lungs and she was suffocating.

"Nice night for a walk…"

The form of Dave Batista smirked as he approached Amy, grabbing her shoulder.

"Amy! Amy! Wake up, Ames!"

Adam shook the redhead, trying to get her to wake up. A few minutes ago he had heard the redhead talking in her sleep but immediately after, she began gagging, crying and muttering his name in her sleep. Now she seemed to be shaking uncontrollably and Adam was afraid she might cause harm to herself in her sleep.

"Adam!" Amy screamed as she heard her voice. Suddenly, she pushed away Dave Batista and sat up, panting heavily and sweating. Her eyes darted around the room and when she realised that Batista was nowhere in sight, the redhead sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her breathing slowed down but she was still shaking uncontrollably.

"Are you ok, Ames?" A voice said from the floor of the hotel room. Amy immediately looked in the direction of the voice and saw Adam rubbing the back of his head, sitting on the floor.

"Adam? Oh, Adam! I'm so sorry!" Amy said as she jumped off the bed and sat on the floor next to him. She looked at him hopelessly as he brought his hand back to his eyes, it was partially covered with blood.

"Ames, relax its ok, it's just a cut." Adam said. When Amy woke up, she pushed him off the bed and his head caught the edge of the bedside table. It didn't hurt too bad but Amy-in a mix of concern and guilt- grabbed a towel off the table and began dabbing at the cut.

When the blood eased down, she paused and looked at him as the events of the previous night rushed back to her.

"You…You saved me." Amy whispered, it seemed like a dream. Adam smirked modestly, his eyes averting from hers.

"Well…yeah, Ames. I couldn't let Batista put his hands on you. Hell, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." The Canadian murmured modestly as he looked at Amy, "Jeez Ames, you're shaking. Here, come here."

Disregarding the cut on the back of his head, Adam stood up and pulled the blanket off the bed, wrapping it around the red-haired Diva. As he began to pull away Amy swiftly grabbed his hand.

"Thank you…" Amy whispered, leaning closer to Adam who was doing the same. Slowly but passionately, their lips crashed together, the electricity sending shocks down Adam's spine.

As the kiss became more heated, Adam stood up along with Amy, never breaking the kiss. Fleetingly, Adam picked Amy up, her legs wrapping around his waist. As he laid her on the bed, the redhead broke the kiss and stared at the man who had so quickly and easily recaptured her heart.

"I love you, Adam Copeland." Amy whispered, the words sending a chill of euphoria through Adam who grinned, dipped his head and placed another kiss on the redhead's lips.

"I love you too, Amy Dumas." He whispered softly. There were countless explanations and problems ahead of them but they didn't matter. All that Amy could have ever explained to him couldn't have better summed it up than the five words she muttered before.

Suddenly, a loud thudding broke the former Rated R Couple's heated kiss and caused a wave of panic to spread through Amy. What if Vickie was at the door? How could she explain? What could she do?

Adam smiled at the alarmed expression on Amy's face.

"Relax. I know who it is."

Adam sat up with a slight twinge of annoyance in his eyes and paced to the door, pausing before opening it.

"Hey boss, you said you wanted to see us?"

Amy sat up from the bed and looked past Adam's tall figure and gaped at the sight of his two mentee's.

"Guys, come in. Lita, you haven't had the chance to meet these guys, this is Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins." Adam said confidently, as if he we're hosting a party and was introducing guests instead of enemies.

"Hi Lita, your so awesome! I mean, you pull off a better hurricuranna than some of the guys here." One of the former Major Brothers grinned, sounding like an avid fan. The other half of the Rated R Entourage smiled nervously and averted his gaze from Amy, who at that point was completely flabbergasted.

Amy had to pause and continue gaping at Hawkins at Ryder. In fear of coming off like a mentally challenged person, the redhead shut her mouth and shot a look of utter confusion towards Adam who chuckled at her response.

"This morning I called Curt and Zack to ask them what the hell was going on with Batista and Vickie. Curt here," Adam said, nodding his head toward the more confident almost-twin, "told me that he and Zach didn't know anything was going on."

Amy stared at Adam and shook her head. How could he believe the word of a member of one of the most disloyal families - or 'Familias' – in the entire WWE or possibly the world?

"But…Adam, how could yo-"

"I trust them." Adam stated firmly, cutting off Amy's sentence.

"We would never turn against Edge!" Zack burst confidently. Curt nodded assuring Zacks claim. Amy still had doubt's about their intentions but as soon as she spotted the look of complete seriousness on Adam's face in combination with the loyalty on both Ryder and Hawkins faces every time they were in his presence, she knew that they were telling the truth.

"I believe you." Amy said, keeping an eye on both the former Major Brothers faces, "What happened next?"

"Well, because we didn't know what was going on between Vickie and Batista we were curious. We wanted to know why the Edgemeister claimed this and why he was asking us." Curt continued, with Zack nodding along with his story.

"Not to mention why he sounded like he hadn't slept for days and an electric current was running through him." Zack added smiling kindly at Amy; he seemed to be getting more relaxed around her.

Adam chuckled, "So, of course, I told them _everything_. From beginning to end."

Amy gawked at him. He told Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder about their break-up, secret meeting, trouble with Phil and _almost_ sexual assault by Batista?

"Yeah, but don't worry Lita, we were totally expecting it." Zack smiled encouragingly.

Curt copied the same smile, "Yeah, we always knew that you guys would get back together, we were just waiting. So when Edgy told us, we were ready to get back on the good side."

"Besides, you guys are too awesome to be apart! I mean, I'm embarrassed to say that the Rated R Couple is so much more awesome than La Familia…" Zack exclaimed, him and Curt both agreed that the Rated R Couple was Edge's best era.

"Don't be Zack, it's completely true." Adam laughed, Amy giggled. Everything seemed to be zooming by. Only a few hours ago she had broken up with her best friend, got kidnapped and almost raped by Dave Batista, got rescued by her ex-boyfriend and reunited with him and now she was making friends with two people who had tried to _rebreak_ her neck only a few weeks ago.

When the laughter stopped, Zack stared into Amy's face making her feel uneasy when his joyous face transformed to one of anger. Adam noticed Zack and looked at him in confusion.

"Zack?" The Canadian asked.

"Did…Did _he_ do that?" Zack stuttered, all traces of laughter gone from his face. Curt turned towards Amy and copied the same glare Zack had on his face.

Amy reached up, her hand came into contact with her eye and sent a jolt of pain through her face. A large shiner was surrounding one of her hazel eyes, as she pulled her hand down to answer Zack; she noticed red burn around her wrists. _The ropes Dave Batista used to stop her from fighting back._

Adam followed Amy's eyes and spotted her wrists, clenching his fists at the memory of a struggling Amy. That image itself would haunt Adam for the rest of his life…

"Yes he did…" Adam spat through his gritted teeth, "And we're not gonna let him get away with it…"

**CHAPTER 27**

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated (what like 3 weeks?) but I was on THE ROAD TRIP FROM HELL! Seriously, it was like a gift from Satan only more terrible. To cut the story short, we got an old car BOUND to break down (and it did, fortunately in the middle of nowhere) with no reception or sign of humanity anywhere. We spent a few days camping in the middle of nowhere then we walked what felt like half of Australia and found a petrol station in which we called out parents to get us the hell out of there and back to being lectured about doing stupid things…**

**Anyways, I digress…**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. Yes Renee, I was thinking of Mickie James as well, it WILL most likely stay a Lita/Edge story, I WILL update sooner and DarkAngelElektra, congratulations on becoming a temporary Edgehead, I'm glad your cheering for the right guy, lol.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Boxing Day and Happy Holidays and EVERYTHING else!**


	28. Chapter 28

"So that's the plan. Does everyone understand?"

Adam eyed the three others in the room, making sure they understood every iota of the plan because if anything went wrong, _everything _went wrong.

Amy bit her lip and eyed the two nodding blondes in the room before turning her gaze towards the third blonde in the room who was staring fiercely into her eyes.

"Adam, what if Dave got to Vickie last night?" Amy choked out. If Dave managed to communicate with Vickie and tell her all the events of the previous night then the whole plan would go to ruin.

"He didn't," Curt chimed, "You see, we got another person on our team."

Amy raised an eyebrow, who else would go against the General Manager? It was almost psychotic.

"Chavo was with Vickie the whole night, he told us that as he was going to his room he saw Adam carrying you and knew what went on. You see, Chavo has been aware of the whole affair and most of Vickie's plan to get rid of you so he put two and two together and figured out an outline of what had happened. Smart cookie that one…"

"And so he decided where his loyalties lay, they were with you two. So Chavo made sure to stay close to Vickie in case Dave showed up..."

"Which he didn't, so as we left our room this morning to come to yours, Chavo heard us talking about you guys and decided to let us in on what happened. Amy, you've made a huge impact on everyone here, it's amazing."

Adam grinned slightly whilst Amy blushed. Regretably, Amy's worry got the best of her again.

"What if Batista called or texted Vickie?"

Curt smiled with Zack laughed, "Jeez, that Chavo though of everything you did." The more confident former Major Brother laughed.

"Impossible again, cos Chavo snagged us…this." Curt said pulling out an expensive looking Blackberry. Amy gasped, she had really misunderstood the cocky Guerrero.

"AND he's convincing Vickie to drive out to the next show early because of imaginary interviews and signings. So Vickie will probably be gone by this afternoon and seeing as how Edgeinator is her fiancée we have to go out early as well."

Adam winced at the word fiancée while Amy gaped, Chavo really went out of his way to make sure the plan went to action.

"…Wow." Was all she could manage, "I think this might actually work?" Amy managed to say, slightly hopefully but mostly nervously.

"It will, Ames. Curt, Zack, thank you for sticking this one out with me- with _us_."

"No problem, boss." Zach Ryder smiled, for once he felt good about a plan being concocted, he didn't have to hurt anyone that didn't deserve it entirely and the outcome of the proposal benefitted him as greatly as it did Adam.

"Yeah, we got your back Edge." Hawkins seconded.

"And I got yours," Adam responded reactively.

"Alright Edge, we better go, we'll see you later. Amy, it was completely awesome meeting you." Hawkins said, reaching out a hand to shake Amy's before turning to the door.

"And don't worry, we're gonna kick that dickhead Batista's ass." Ryder continued, smiling at Amy as he mimicked Hawkins gesture before both blondes left the room.

Adam shut the door and sighed whilst Amy grinned like a Cheshire cat, she knew that Adam had a tough job ahead of him.

"Amy…We've both got some explaining to do about everything's that's bee-"

"Sh…Listen, Adam. We have a tough job in front of us and now's no time for apologies and clarifications. All you need to know is that I forgive you for everything and I love and will always love you." Amy said, cutting off Adam as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

"I love you, Ames. I never stopped."

Amy stared into Adam's deep green eyes before laughing again.

"That's the hundredth time you've said that since this morning."

Adam grinned sheepishly, "Well, if I've said it a hundred times before expect it a thousand more."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Amy said, standing up on her tippy-toes and planting a small kiss on Adam's lips sending shivers down his spine. Amy laughed.

"We'll have time for that later, right now we gotta go disturb the sleep of guys who used to smash ladders into your head and one that still dreams of doing that." Amy joked.

Adam sighed, Amy laughed.

--

"_What have I done…"_

The thought kept running through Phil's head as he silently shut the hotel room door, leaving the sleeping blonde he had unashamedly used. He walked down the hotel corridor, guilt pursing through his body with every step he took.

He was a jerk, and he didn't deserve Ashley's forgiveness or Amy's…

The straightedge superstar punched the button on the elevator wall, waiting for the damn thing to arrive. Rubbing his eyes, Phil sighed as he acknowledged the loud beep of the elevators arrival.

"Good morning." A cheery female voice greeted.

Slowly, the straightedge superstar put down his hands and stared into the young woman's face before nodding in acknowledgment, pacing onto the elevator and punching in his floor number.

"Not much of a morning person, huh?" The woman asked curiously.

"I've just had a long night." Phil said impatiently before turning towards the woman and noticing who she was for the first time.

"I know how that feels…" She answered with a chuckle at the end of her sentence.

Phil smiled politely. "You're Mickie James, right?"

"Yeppers and you're CM Punk! Now that we got our identities in order, do you feel like telling me what got you so bummed out last night?" Mickie asked with the same playful smile on her face. Phil couldn't help but notice how cute she looked, on TV and in person.

"It's a long story." Phil said as he ruffled his hair.

"I got time, in fact, we got about 5 seconds until this elevator gets to our floor." Mickie joked as Phil chuckled heartily.

"We might need a little longer than that…How bout coffee? Latte for me and decaf for you." Phil grinned mischievously as Mickie aimed a playful slap at Phil.

"Ouch! Well, sorry Mr. Punk but I got somewhere to be!" Mickie said dismissively.

"Is it a sugar factory cos I think you've been to one too many of those…"

"Oh ha-ha, Mr. Punk!" The Virginia native called as she exited the elevator.

"My name's Phil actually…" The straightedge superstar called after her.

"I know." Mickie said before winking and turning the corridor, disappearing from Phil's gaze.

Smiling, the former ECW champion pushed the close door button and stared into the closing door after Mickie James. For once in his life, a simple conversation had made him forget about everything troubling him in his life. He forgot about all the trouble he would face with Amy, with Ashley and with himself all in the form of an ordinary, juvenile conversation…

Phil knew one thing and that was that Mickie James was having a significant effect on him…

Unfortunately, that effect wouldn't last when he got off the elevator…

**CHAPTER 28**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who took time to review! Your reviews are what fuels me to write besides my hyperactive imagination.**

**THANK YOU!!**


	29. Chapter 29

Thud-thud-thud

The continuous, dull thudding on the door that turned somewhat rhythmic gradually awoke the sleeping black-haired man.

"Jesus. I'm up, I'm up…"

The man rose from his bed and stumbled to the door where his eyes widened as he realised the picture in front on him.

"Hi, Matt. We need your help."

"Amy? A-Adam…What are you doing-"

"We're here cos need your help, Matt." Adam said, cutting off the elder Hardy brother.

"I was going to say _together. _Aren't you engaged? And aren't you going out with CM Punk?" Matt asked before gasping and pointing at the former Rated R Couple, "You're doing it again! You're cheating on your boyfriend and _fiancée _AGAIN!" Matt shouted, pointing angrily at Adam and Amy.

"…What's going on?" A voice from inside the room asked.

"Matt, let us in. We'll explain everything…" Adam pleaded, if anyone was to exit their room they would see Adam and Amy together and that would lead to many horrible events.

Begrudgingly, Matt moved aside, his mouth still open. Amy suppressed a laugh and sat on the corner of a bed.

"…Amy?"

The redhead turned to where her voice was called behind her and saw Jeff wrapped in his blankets, his hair ruffled and his eyes barely open.

"Morning, Jeff." The redhead said, smiling at the recurring memories of rooming with Jeff which turned to nightmares when Jeff refused to wake up and would end up kicking Amy in the chest as he tried to get her to get away.

"Morning, Jeff." Adam echoed grimly.

"Adam? What are you guys doing here, _together_? Amy, where'd you get that bruise? Did someone hit you?" Jeff asked, his voice now strong with questions about Amy's injuries rather than strange hunches.

"We'll explain everything but for now…we need a favour…"

--

Dave Batista sat up from his bed, he barely got any sleep and was too tired the previous night to try to communicate with Vickie and tell them about Adam and Amy's reunion.

Rubbing his meaty fist against his eyes, the brawny man got out of the bed and paced to the bathroom mirror where he eyed his brawny physique with a smile before noticing the large bruises on his face along with a red, swollen nose.

"Son of a bitch!" The Washington native shouted, punching the wall next to the mirror leaving a small crack in the tiles. Yes, Dave would tell Vickie as soon as possible about what her fiancée had done…

--

"So let me get this straight…You want us to bash Dave Batista in front of Vickie so she would think it was us rather than you who caused his injuries because if Batista told her, your cover would be ruined?" Matt asked cynically.

"We'll do it!" Jeff burst out, causing a large toothy grin on Adams face, a thankful smile on Amy's and a glare of betrayal from Matt.

"No! Sorry guys but this is suicide! I mean, we could get fired and…and…we could…" Matt said, stuttering at the though of losing his job. _Had they al lost their minds?_

"Matt, we won't get fired and so what? Amy finally got back with Adam! We gotta protect them, Matt." Jeff stated firmly, he loved Amy like a sister and would do anything to protect her.

"Matt, if this is about what's between us, the-" Adam stated before Matt interrupted.

"It's not, I've forgiven you guys. It's just that…What you guys are doing is risky business...I'll do it, fine. But only because I think what Batista did was low."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Come on, lets go catch that bastard." Jeff said, jumping up from the bed.

"Perfect! Ok, I'll go get Vickie. Find him before 8:05 and tell me where you guys found him. Remember 8:05, no more, no less. Jeff, Matt, I owe you more than everything, thank you," Adam said before turning to Amy, "I love you, Ames."

"I love you too, Adam." Amy replied and with a kiss he was off. Matt winced slightly at the embrace between the two but other than that had no reaction.

"Thanks guys, I love you both as well but right now I need to get out of here. Bye." Amy said before following Adam and leaving the room.

"Bye Ames." Both the Hardy boys stated together before looking at each other and making faces of excitement and anxiety.

--

Amy rushed out of the room and ran to the elevator, punching in the button and waiting before the door opened and revealed an equally shocked Phil Brooks.

"A-Amy?" Phil asked as if he were seeing a vision rather than his ex-girlfriend.

"Phil." Amy said, still gaping at the straightedge superstar.

"What happened to your face? Who did that? Was it Copeland?" Phil asked his expression turning from shock to concern to anger.

"No…no, Phil, you got it wrong…Adam saved me."

Phil stared into Amy's eyes. Copeland _saved _her? Why? How? When?

"Phil, I can explain…Just not here, somewhere private." Amy said looking around the hotel rooms. Any one of the doors could lead to Vickie or worse, to Batista.

The Chicago native nodded and pulled Amy into the elevator, pushing a button and looking back at Amy with a questioning look. For the moment, he forgot about all the pain she caused him last night and just wanted to know what happened to her.

"Well…Batista kidnapped me after I left the hospital, tied me up and tried to get me to go to his room. He…he hit me a bit and was about to have his way before Adam burst in and rescued me…" Amy explained briefly, averting her gaze from Phil to the elevator screen even though they weren't moving.

After a few minutes of complete silence beside Amy nervous breaths and Phil's even ones, the Chicago native began unfreezing. Slowly, he pushed the same button and another, shaking slightly.

Amy was rooted to the ground. Phil hadn't said anything and didn't look like he could even talk. Unable to move, the redhead watched the Chicago native with concern.

"Go." Was all Phil could muster. He had stopped at her room floor and was waiting for her to get off before going down another floor.

"Phil…Please, don't do anything rash. We have a plan and-"

"Just GO, Ames!" The straightedge superstar shouted, refusing to look away from the ground waiting for the redhead to leave. Swiftly, she shuffled out of the elevator and Phil pushed another button.

He was going to pay Dave Batista a little visit…

**CHAPTER 29**

**A/N: I'd just like to give a shout out to Pac for giving me awesome suggestions about the fics and just a huge THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. Your feedback is always awesome.**


	30. Chapter 30

"Jeff, have you got Batista? I can't find Vickie" Adam shouted into the cell phone which was plastered to his ear and neck as the Canadian ran down the empty hallways. He had gone to Vickie's room and found it empty, then he called Chavo who said he hadn't seen her, Ryder and Hawkins who were both searching for her as well and finally Jeff.

"No, we can't find Batista either. He's not in his room or anywhere public. We've looked everywhere!" Jeff shouted, running after Matt through the hallways.

"Keep looking!" Adam said angrily before hanging up and continuing his search. Dammit, it was hard and what was worse was that he couldn't call Vickie to find out where she was.

Everything was falling apart, the whole plan was crashing down in front of his eyes. They needed to find both people before they found each other in a huge hotel.

Adam only hoped that Batista hadn't gotten to Vickie before he did…

--

The burly man strutted into the hotel café, he had chosen to take the stairway to avoid people seeing his bruised face. Walking over to a small table, the burly man rehearsed what he would tell Vickie when he met up with her in only a few minutes…

It was hell trying to contact her. No one was answering her phone and he had spotted Chavo going to her room. So, ingeniously, he texted the new phone Vickie received for General Manager stuff and asked her to meet up with him.

It was only a matter of time before he told Vickie everything that went on the previous night…

TBC

**CHAPTER 30**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Cliff-hangers reek of awesomeness!**

**On a random note, who saw the latest 5 second pose? It DID NOT reek of awesomeness. I miss Christian…**


	31. Chapter 31

Phil paced down the empty hallway, limping slightly, pushing past several people carelessly. He needed to find who he was looking for before he exploded into a fit of rage. The Chicago native was literally seeing red.

Finally, after spotting the figure of the burly man standing over a table in the hotel café, the straightedge superstar snarled and broke off into a sprint, completely forgetting about the painful knee dislocation he experienced only a few hours ago. Phil ignored everything and completely unnoticed the greeting of Mickie James from a nearby table who stared puzzled at Phil's reply.

"Son of a BITCH!"

Phil shouted as Dave Batista only managed to turn around before the angry superstar rammed into the burly man and smashed him onto the table, breaking several plates and cups.

Everyone in the café gasped and stood up at the outburst, Mickie James staring at the attack with fear and concern.

Throwing fist after fist into Batista's face and re-cracking Batista nose, Phil was blinded by rage and anger concentrated towards Dave Batista.

"What the HELL!?" A voice among the large crowd shouted.

Vickie Guerrero pushed past the dozens of people to see her two employees is a rather intense fist-fight. With a shout of orders, the security guards of the hotel room entered the room and carried Phil off Batista who was looking worse than he did before.

"WHAT is going on here?" Vickie demanded, looking at Phil Brooks' and Phil Brooks' only. She wanted to run to Batista and check on him but it was too risky that one of the people in the crowd was Adam.

Phil refused to talk but kept glaring murderously at Batista, if the security wasn't holding him back, Phil would charge at Batista with no intention of stopping until the burly man was dead or in a coma.

"This is UNACCEPTABLE! Phil Brooks', seeing as you are obviously the attacker in this, as of next week you are hereby no longer part of Smackdown OR ECW. You are fired from ECW! I don't want to see you in Smackdown AGAIN! And don't think I won't notify Vince about this!" Vickie screeched before ordering a random person to call an ambulance for Dave who was knocked unconscious and lay on the table, his nose bloody and his face beaten into a pulp.

--

"Adam…You won't believe what just happened in the café…" Zach Ryder said, staring in awe at the spectacle in front of him with a cell phone to his ear.

**CHAPTER 31**

**A/N: Do you really think I wouldn't put another swerve in the story? Cos I would… :D**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I can't believe I'm doing this as I really don't like it when other writers do, but CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, The Bet of Love and review it pleaseee :)**


	32. Chapter 32

"You know what? Fuck it! I don't care. FIRE ME Vickie! Because when I leave Smackdown and ECW, at least I won't have to deal with you and your big bag of bullshit. So you know what? I QUIT! Raw would be _delighted _to have me!"

Phil shouted as he pushed the security off him and stormed out of the room, knocking over a waiter holding glasses. With a loud shatter of the glass, the room went dead silent with everyone in the room mentally going over what they had just seen and Vickie staring past the café with a smug smile over her face.

Fuming, the straightedge superstar punched the 'up' button and was relieved to find nobody in it when it arrived.

As the doors shut, Phil ran a hand through his dark hair. He had lost his job at ECW, his home, where he had captured his first championship. Sure, he could just go to Vince McMahon and ask for a job at Raw, he was way over with the crowd and had the Money in the Bank briefcase.

But still, all his friends, his fans were in ECW. Not to mention Amy who he still felt something for, even if she didn't reciprocate. Oh well, at least he got away from Dave Batista, a few more minutes and Phil would've done something to get sent to jail.

But why?

Why did he have an impulse to protect Amy, to disregard that she didn't love him back, to ignore her pleas of opposition?

Simple. No matter what he felt for Amy at that moment, no matter the bad blood between them or his extreme dislike due to his unrequited love, Phil had to make up for his actions. It was, after all, his fault Amy ran from the hospital straight into Dave Batista's greedy, menacing hands.

Besides, even though Phil couldn't help it, he would always feel something for Amy, the scars she left in his heart hadn't healed and as hard as it was, he still refused to let her go.

--

"So…wait a second…Phil beat up Batista and Vickie bought it?"

Curt asked, shocked by what he was hearing. It was inane, how lucky they were. The entire plan survived because, by some coincidence, Phil Brooks' took the fall.

"Yeah! It was all in slow-mo, Vickie was entering the room just as Phil Brooks tackled Batista and added some nice bruises along with your ones, Adam." Zach Ryder repeated for the fifth time, Curt asked him to repeat it over and over because he couldn't believe his luck.

"Did she punish him?" Amy asked nervously.

"Yeah, he left ECW and Smackdown. The guy is probably gonna start at Raw, but still, you gotta wonder why he'd do that."

"Adam?" Curt Hawkins asked, addressing the Canadian by his real name for the first time since they had met.

The remaining participants in the room turned to the lanky blonde, whose eyes were transfixed to the wall, appearing in deep thought.

"How…" Adam muttered, his green eyes not breaking contact with the wall.

"How?"

"How did Batista contact Vickie?" The tall man snapped. A tiny slip up like that could have cost them _everything,_ like it almost did.

The entire room went dead silent with every person asking themselves the same question. Chavo was with Vickie the _whole _time, he must've seen Batista unless…

"Chavo…"

--

"I'll get it."

The sound of skin to wood on the door of Chavo and Vickie's room continued incessantly until the Mexican Warrior opened the door.

"Edge? What happened, how did…I mean, Vickie's just inside packing; we haven't seen you in a while, man." The Mexican asked before collecting his bearings and changing his tone.

"I know…we need to talk privately Chavo…"

--

"Chill out, Lita. Edge is gonna be ok." The taller of the Major Brothers said, turning away from the TV and to the nervous redhead.

Amy smiled reassuringly. The truth was that she wasn't thinking of Adam, rather, she was thinking of Phil.

Phil who had sacrificed his shot at the Heavyweight title for her. Phil who had lent her a hand time and time again, asking for nothing in return. Phil who was there for her every time she needed him. Phil who lost his job for her.

Phil…whose heart she shattered to pieces.

"Guys, I need to go get some air." Amy said and before either blonde could reply, she left the room in search of her ex-boyfriend.

**CHAPTER 32**

**A/N: Sorry about the constant scene changes. I wanted to show the aftermath of it on everyone and add some nice drama. Thanks for the reviews and SORRY AGAIN for my lazy lack of updates.**


	33. Chapter 33

"Edge…Adam. I promise - no, I give you my word as a Guerrero that I did not double-cross you guys."

"Then how, Chavo? How did Batista plot with Vickie? how did we come an inch close to blowing everything?"

The Canadian snapped at Chavo. It wasn't that he didn't believe Chavo, in fact, he trusted him but Adam needed to know _how_ so the could prevent further slip-ups.

"I don't know, man. I remember going to the bathroom and when I got out Vickie was gone, I ran around the whole hotel looking for her, man...I'm sorry."

Adam sighed, he couldn't blame the short Mexican as he did nothing wrong but it was a close call.

"It alright Chavo. Just, make sure she doesn't go anywhere before you guys leave for the plane."

"Ok, sorry again. I'll keep an eye out. But Adam, don't you think things have gotten a bit suspicious."

Adam arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Chavo."

"Well…" Chavo twitched nervously, "You haven't actually spoken to Vickie in about a week."

Adam ran a hand through his long blonde hair. Chavo was right; things seemed a bit shifty. Immediately changing his facial features and mindset, the Canadian pushed the door open to find his fiancée grinned at him, her phone at her ear. Chavo took this as an invitation to leave and disappeared down the hallway.

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon," Adam twitched slightly. Mr McMahon? Not good news, "Yes, I'm sure it will benefit _everyone _greatly. You know me, thinking about the business," another pause, "Ok goodbye Vince."

The now-redhead shut the phone, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Adam, forcing every fibre of his being, walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Vickie, putting up a fake smile to match hers.

"What's up, baby?" Adam choked, hoping she wouldn't sense his forced tone.

"Well…I've just had a chat with Vince and…"

"And…" The Canadian gulped.

"And, CM Punk is now no longer part of Smackdown OR ECW." Vickie said before cackling a high pitched cackle. Adam was shocked to the point where he could only force out a chuckle.

"How?"

"Well, turns out I _can't _fire CM Punk as _Stephanie McMahon_ made that more than clear to me." Vickie said, adding a scowl at the Billion Dollar Princess' name. Adam suppressed a grin. "But…Vince reckoned that Punk would be better on Raw seeing as it's getting boring there." Vickie added.

"So…Br-_Punk _is out?" Adam asked.

"Yep! Great isn't it, baby?"

"Yeah…Awesome. Baby…You're awesome." Adam stated slowly, smiling fakely, adding the last part for his façade's benefit.

With that, the Canadian begrudgingly leaned and gave his fiancée a quick peck on the lips to which she took as an invitation to slobber all over his mouth. Swiftly, Adam switched his mind to thoughts of Amy but even that didn't work as the kisses he shared with his Amy were out of pure passion and love for each other, both of which lacked with Vickie.

Quickly, the Canadian pulled out of the embrace and stood up.

"You should get ready for the house show, baby. I'll meet you at the stadium. Don't forget, Tuesday's a big day! We're finally gonna tie the knot!" Adam beamed forcefully, copying Vickie's.

"Alright. Bye, _baby._" Vickie grinned.

As Adam left the room he couldn't help but feel as if the last word of her sentence was somewhat spiteful. It held bitterness to it, could Vickie know? _No_, _impossible…_Chavo promi-No, Chavo swore that he didn't…But still, there could have been other people…

Before he knew it, the elevator Adam had been waiting for opened, allowing the blonde man to step through. Reaching for the button, the Canadian paused before his finger could press his floor number.

Grinning, Adam moved his hand down and pushed the GROUND button. He was going to go on a little adventure before re-arriving to go to the house show…

--

"Please open up, Phil." Amy pleaded. She had been standing out in the empty hallway for a good five minutes, knocking on the door and begging her ex-boyfriend to open up.

"What do you want, Amy?" The straightedge superstar asked tiredly, opening the door just as Amy was about to send another array of knocks.

"We need to talk…"

**CHAPTER 33**

**A/N: Ok, I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that. Please don't kill me . Lol, I'm sorry for the lack of updates and the úber short chapter but I've been going through a hellova lot recently and I haven't been physically or emotionally able to continue.**

**To cut the story short, I've broken my wrist and leg in a **_**stupid **_**accident AND I went (and still am going) through a ****load recently therefore making it hard for me to continue this story without killing everyone in it in a horrible freak accident. ****So sorry again. Bear with me and I'll hopefully have a few more chapters up sooner.**

**OH, SPECIAL A/N. Next chapter is awesome, to put it in one word. It was written by a good friend of my, Pierre, who you guys all know as Instant Classic Superstar Pac. I've read through it and it's quite simply amazing, I'll put that up ASAP.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	34. Chapter 34

THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN BY INSTANT CLASSIC SUPERSTAR PAC.

**Rated-R-Enigma A/N: Well, after reading this chapter, I've got to say this is the best chapter of the entire story in my opinion and I'm sure all of you guys will agree. I definitely recommend checking out some of ****Instant Classic Superstar Pac's**** stuff, he is one of the greatest writers on this website. So please go on to his profile and check out some of his stuff, you won't regret it. ONTO THE STORY!**

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_September 26, 2007._

_He turned off the DVD player and let out a sigh._

_Standing next to his Precor elliptical exercise machine in the pool room of his home, Adam Copeland had just finished watching a certain piece of the WWE's Ladder Match DVD that was released earlier this year. Specifically, he had gotten out the second disc and watched the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match from WrestleMania X-Seven. The third time he and Jay had beaten Matt and Jeff Hardy along with the Dudleyz, Bubba Ray and Devon, for the World Tag Team Championships at a big stage in a triangle match involving those three weapons. The time Amy had interfered for the Hardys, little Spike Dudley had interfered for Bubba Ray and Devon, and of course Adam and Jay's old friend Terry Gerin, better known as Rhyno, interfered on behalf of the two Canadian winning blondes._

_That was one of many classic and timeless matches in Adam's history. There were so many old friends and rivals in that… including two of his best friends and the woman of his dreams… seeing certain moments from that match, including the time Amy jerked him off the ladder and smashed him face first into it, and especially the ingenious victory tactic he and his best buds used to get the title back to the incredible Edge & Christian. It usually lit him up to watch these fantastic three-ways, especially this match in particular. But there was a huge difference between "usually" and "always", and the difference was found in points in his life that were like this._

_About a year… no, more accurately, 13 months ago, he was with Amy Dumas. Lita. The woman of his dreams. And between the huge burial attempt underneath the weight of Matt Hardy and friends' vindictive wrath, the sophomoric and tasteless STD jokes that John Cena and Paul "Triple H" Levesque just loved leveling on her, and all the blind bionic sheep that followed all three of them right along in blasting Adam and especially Amy everywhere the duo went, they had overcome everything together in what was then the past 16 months, emblazoning a short legacy for themselves as the R-rated Couple. They were the first to attempt live sex in the middle of a ring on national pro wrestling television. They were the ones who vanquished Matt Hardy from Raw when he was basically hunting their heads and trying to take them to hell. Amy was by his side at New Year's Revolution 2006, when he cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase in the most ingenious moment of all time and in one huge step leap-frogged his way from challenger for the Intercontinental title to new WWE Heavyweight Champion, his first world title reign ever. Ironically, that moment, his greatest success, had been one of the rare nights the fans were totally the lovers' side._

_By that 16-month point, August of last year, they'd stuck it to the sheep and their vitriolic "heroes" to the absolute best level they'd ever achieved thus far. Despite the likes of Rob Van Dam and Hunter entering the title picture and John Cena being the usual adrenaline-warrior joke that he was, Adam had won back the WWE Championship and defended it once against Cena in the embarrassment's own damn hometown. Meanwhile, Amy was the Women's Champion, and clearly showing her dominance over pretty much all the new thoroughly untalented bitches that somehow had the nerve to come and stain the WWE. The only ladies worth a damn in the ring other than Amy anymore were Trish Stratus, Mickie James, Lisa Marie "Victoria" Varon, and Melina Perez - and the latter two weren't even getting taken that seriously anymore either._

_The best part of Adam and Amy's reign together, though, was not that they were taking over the WWE. Nor was it that at the same time, Jay, who was among the few true friends they knew they still had, had instantly reshaped the world of TNA Wrestling via a four-month reign as the NWA World Heavyweight Champion. Rather, it was the fact that Adam and Amy knew for a fact that they had each other, that they loved one another, that they honestly would never leave each other high and dry even if their lives depended on it. Considering all the horrible treatment that they'd been subjected to at the hands of so many of the fans and their favorites, the fact that they were even able to last so long together, let alone rise above it all to rise to become the first couple since Stephanie and Hunter to reach the Lovers' Pinnacle of WWE, was truly a testament to how much Adam and Amy indeed loved each other._

_Both Amy and Adam lost their titles at Unforgiven in Adam's hometown of Toronto, which was also the hometown or the woman who beat Amy, the retiring Trish. He wouldn't be champion again, but he was happier for her sake because she would become Women's Champion one more time… before that night where she was thoroughly humiliated on her way out, before she had to send in to Vince McMahon that letter of resignation which marked the end of her WWE career. That damned letter that he understood all too well that he was the cause of her having to send. That damned letter that he loved her too much to keep her from sending. That damned letter that, effectively, because they couldn't manage the courage to try to wing it long distance, essentially meant goodbye to their relationship. That damned letter that stuck him with the guy they'd made friends with a month earlier to try to end the legend of DX - the Legend Killer himself, Randy Orton._

_And then came the beginning of his downward spiral. The second Adam and Randy's championship aspirations got ahead of both of them following the end of DX, their individual goals came before the team. Rated-RKO quickly disbanded and crumbled underneath its own heat. He didn't have Amy anymore. He didn't have his best friends anymore, as at that point Jay and Travis Tomko were both gone to TNA. He didn't even have that little pretty-boy sidekick prick Orton, whose career he picked up from the road to the gutter. He had no one. No reason to smile. No reason to care about anybody or anything but himself and his desire to be a world champion. He even ended up getting destroyed by Jeff Hardy breaking a freaking ladder with some prodding from Matt - at WrestleMania!_

_So eventually came the week he ran into that fool Kennedy, who was going around barking up how he was gonna cash in his Money in the Bank briefcase at WrestleMania 24 to win the next world title. He had been sick and tired of hearing the loudmouth, so he'd goaded him into putting the briefcase on the line in a match, then beat the holy hell out of him as he was coming out. Like an idiot, Kennedy still wanted to go through with the match, and thus charged his way right into Adam's spear and pin. From there, Adam took a trip to Smackdown, waiting for Undertaker and Batista's cage match to finish before cashing in the briefcase. He didn't expect the extra assist from Mark Henry offering to destroy Taker, who wound up keeping the belt by virtue of a draw, but he took it in stride, savoring the opportunity even more, before cashing in this briefcase and cashing it on the Undertaker in a duplication of his brilliant move from the past to win the World Heavyweight Championship._

_While normally he should've been ecstatic that he was now the world champion again, Adam somehow found himself a hell of a lot more withdrawn and protective of the strap rather than joyous of being champion like last time. When he first celebrated it, and pretty much all throughout the entire reign, he usually looked more angry than anything. One could chalk it down due to him understanding the meaning of Champion Equals Target, or of having won enough World Championships that the novelty of it just wore down a bit for him. But this was everything he'd ever worked for, this was the World Championship. This was the stuff of dreams for any wrestler. Yet having it almost never made him smile._

_Anyone who's known Adam for a long time could obviously tell why that was. It was because unlike the last couple of times he'd won world titles, he didn't have Amy by his side anymore. The redhead that had supported him through thick and through thin for almost a year, who'd been his inspiration for being the Edge that he was for much longer than even that, who had been there to kiss him and light up his life and bring everything into glorious perspective for him in his previous title reigns, was now gone from wrestling, and gone from his life completely. Every time he thought about being champion reminded him of this, and it almost made him cry. But at the same time, being the best his way was all he ever wanted as a wrestler. So he invested his energies as champion into protecting his spot, in the hopes that it would distract him from and eventually make him forget about Amy. But then, thanks to an attack from that same big red demon who he'd saved her from by loving her whether Matt liked it or not (clearly the answer was not), Adam ended up tearing his pectoral muscle and being forced to relinquish the World Heavyweight Championship._

_For two months, he couldn't do anything. He was worthless. He was now collecting dust bunnies, on top of having lost the company of everyone he'd ever cared for except for Jay and Tomko a couple times each month. Of course, Jay called him every week, obviously, of course, but that was usually right after TNA Impact, and mostly to either brag or complain about how the exploits of himself, A.J. Styles, and Tomko had gone as the Christian Coalition. Just last week, in fact, as he was starting to get off his short plane flight to Birmingham for another checkup with Dr. James Andrews, Jay had called him to complain about Samoa Joe and Solofa Fatu Jr., the latter of whom used to be in WWE as Rikishi, stating that the two large Samoans had "combined their collective tribal fat to stand in the way of the Christian Coalition yet again". It had put him in the good spirits which a good night's sleep and a checkup with Dr. Andrews later had inspired him into calling Amy to meet up with her at the bar they usually went to when they were in Atlanta. They had another go-to bar in Adam's adopted hometown of Tampa, Florida. But that wasn't important at the moment. What was important was that finding out Amy was now driven into the arms of some guy in a band that she didn't even love just because he wasn't around was enough to completely crush him and to kill his good spirits. Even she had never called the entire time he was out with injury - it was as if she'd given up on him for a time being. And now he knew that she'd moved on. Away from him. Without him. Because he wasn't there._

_For the past five days, this was all doing nothing but eating away at him. He didn't blame her at all, though. To blame her would be to completely destroy any and all chances of ever getting himself back up again. It was when all the hatred that swirled around Amy just because she'd turned to, leaned on and fallen for the blond Canadian had finally become too much for her that everything had started falling apart for Adam. Slowly but certainly, everything that he'd ever strived for, everything that brought a smile to his face, everything he'd had even just thirteen months ago… the friends, the title, the realest woman in the world… all of it was suddenly getting taken away from him. It was virtually all gone. Even Jay, A.J., and Tomko, the only people still there to bother talking to him, were somehow more concerned about being the Christian Coalition than about being his friends - which he couldn't even blame them for, as none of them were even wrestling in the same company as him any more. He seriously almost contemplated retirement from the wrestling business because all this was getting to him. What it mostly came down to was losing Amy. Feeling that he would never have her to hold in his arms, to kiss and fuck passionately, to whisper sweetly back and forth with, to be real with, to laugh and joke with, to smile with, to love… that had become it._

_Usually when these retirement contemplations hit him over this time, they always faded from his mind because he was too proud to ever give those haters the ability to say that the Rated-R Superstar, and the Rated-R Couple in itself, couldn't even beat them. But now that there was no more Rated-R Couple, now that the girl who had inspired him virtually his whole WWE career and helped him to be the Rated-R Superstar that won world titles had totally left his life… well, he couldn't help but think it was over. He couldn't help but to shed a tear. He couldn't help but to be hearing that Fuel song "Wasted Time" ringing in his head. How did that song go again? Oh, oh yeah… "Aah, here comes alone again, Cause everything's broken, Everything's vacant, Everything's wasted time again… Sentiments hopeless, Innocence jaded, Everything's wasted time again…" And he could help but to be convinced in his mind, even if only for a second, that he had wrestled his last match in World Wrestling Entertainment as its World Heavyweight Champion in a non-title loss on Smackdown against "the Animal" Dave Batista._

_Then suddenly, his cell phone rang to the tune of his entrance theme song, shaking him out of his hopeless reflections. He snapped his head in the direction of the left pocket of his jeans, where he had placed the phone. After taking the phone out of his pocket and opening it, he looked at the caller ID, only to find it say "WWE Friday Night Smackdown"._

'_Great, so now that idiot Teddy Long finally calls to rub it in on me that I'm hurt! No… wait a second… the idiot took the heart attack I thought for sure God had reserved for me, so it couldn't possibly be him… okay, then who the hell is this!?'_

"_Damnit!" Adam screamed, angrily pacing over to the wall and kicking it to no effect, before taking a deep breath and answering the phone. "Hello?"_

"_Oh, hi Adam!" he could hear coming from the other side. He just couldn't believe who from, though, and not for any good reason._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second… who is this again?" he asked, just to make sure he had the person he thought he had._

"_It's me! Vickie Guerrero! After Teddy Long suffered his heart attack during his wedding with Kristal, Vince McMahon has decided to appoint me the new General Manager of Smackdown! So that makes me your new boss now!" the shrill-voiced widow of the late great Eddie announced, totally ringing Adam's ears. "So, it's been two months since you were injured. According to your doctor's note, you should be returning to Smackdown after four months, meaning there's two more months to go…" Way to go, Adam thought as he halfheartedly listened to this. New General Manager and already you've restated the quite gapingly obvious. "…how's that pectoral muscle coming along now? Are you on schedule?"_

'_So, she was named the new GM after that heart attack, and now she wants to check up on her show's most valuable Superstar. Okay. I can play this game.'_

"_Well, if you really wanna know, it's been out of a sling for about 20 days now, so I think I might actually be a small bit ahead of schedule," Adam replied. "But obviously, as you know, I'm still in no condition to wrestle again." 'Plus,' he internally added, 'I still have no choice but to hopelessly watch as band geeks named Phil, petty little problems with Samoan wrestlers, and giant meat-headed monkeys who don't belong in the same industry as me, taking away everything I've ever lived for. So if you really want a digest, my life still sucks.'_

"_I know that all of this must be very hard for you. I mean, you were the World Heavyweight Champion, and now you're just sitting there at home, watching the man who you once vanquished from championship contention living your dream," Vickie sympathetically reminded him, as if he needed any further reminder of either Batista or that big Indian tree who can't even hoist a title in the air upright ever being champion after him. "You're a great asset to Smackdown, and I wanna see if I can help to get you through this."_

"_If you don't mind me asking, how in the world can you help me?" Adam then asked her, getting extremely skeptical and uneasy about this. She then asked the question that would officially set into motion the events which would later make him wish to death that some attractive actress such as Jennifer Love Hewitt could've been the Smackdown General Manager._

"_When and where can I get together with you next week?"_

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_October 17, 2007._

_It's been three weeks since Vickie first called him, and this was basically their third date. That is, if you could call hanging out at a local park, joking all the long way, and hopping around like children even worse than DX would a "date". Fortunately, it wasn't really all bad. So far the conversations had stayed professional, jovial, and/or casual, Adam taking the opportunity to take out some of his frustrations through turning on the ego into overdrive and ribbing pretty much everyone else on Smackdown, most of whom couldn't even light a candle to him in the ring or in life. Plus, thankfully, she'd never hit on him during this time or made advances for any physical contact other than hugs at the beginning and end of these meetings. He still wasn't convinced that she was just here to show that he had a friend in the boss, but this was good enough that he could go along with it and have some fun with it all just long enough to discover what her true purposes were._

"_This has been so fun, Adam," Vickie told him as they were not just walking along under the sunlit afternoon Florida sky. "Just relaxing here, together in this park… it really takes a lot of the stress out of everything, doesn't it?"_

""_Yeah, I'd have to agree," Adam replied, though he couldn't help but wonder if the use of "together" in that statement implied anything or not. "It's actually been really fun. Better than I expected it to be." He was actually part honest about that, though the reason for it had purely to do with him being able to get out and somewhat vent._

"_Thanks, Adam," she said, her voice getting a little low as if she was suddenly becoming sky. This, along with the fact that she'd stopped walking, drew his curious gaze and subsequent halt as well, obviously. "Listen… I have something to tell you…"_

_Now Adam furrowed his brows in suspicion, sensing that whatever was going on was finally about to be revealed. 'Hold on a second, Edgemeister. Here it comes.'_

"_Adam Copeland…"_

'_Okay. Speak up. What executive punishment can you level on me that's even capable of putting me down any further than I've already been?'_

"…_I love you."_

"_What?" he blurted out in immediate shock. 'She loves me? What the hell is this about?'_

"_I know, it's so sudden. And I know that I am your boss, and that despite the fun we've been having, you still can't wait to go back to the ring and you probably don't have the time or the patience to deal with me," Vickie started, trying to make this sound like some emotional sudden plea that she couldn't hold back any longer._

'_And sucking at that,' Adam noted. 'She could at least learn to talk so she doesn't sound like she's remembering lines.'_

"_But I remember when I was still Teddy Long's assistant, watching you in your unbelievable reign as the World Heavyweight Champion," she resumed her clearly rehearsed and scripted rambling. "I know you stole the championship from the Undertaker. And I know that you when you beat Dave Batista three times and took him out of contention to your title, that you did it not by domination and pinfalls, but through divine genius. And honestly, I admire you for that. I started looking at you differently from then on. I see a man who is witty, charismatic, funny, who has huge conviction, and who knows exactly what he's doing. I have never been so wowed by a man before, and Adam… Edge… I-I just really wanted to get to know you. And I figured that your life wasn't really that eventful after your injury, and just wanted to be able to do something. That's why I called you that day three weeks ago."_

"_What about the fact that I'm a Superstar on Smackdown? The very show on which you're the General Manager?" Adam questioned her immediately, just to see how many of her bases she had covered. Not that she knew this, as she was so busy tooting the horn of her "love" for him that she failed to realize he didn't believe it at all._

"_That doesn't matter to me, Adam," Vickie continued, barely sounding a little more genuine. Wow, so he might've pinched a nerve. "After these last three weeks, I know that you're the man for me. I may have loved before, but the day you and I first began laughing across the playground like when I was a child, that's when I realized that this was the first time I've ever truly known love. We've had a blast so far, and I don't care if I'm the General Manager on the show you wrestle on. If that makes me loving you wrong, then I don't wanna be right. I'm not asking you to automatically run me off into the sunset and marry me. I'm asking you to just give me a chance."_

_After listening to her, he couldn't help but to keep staring at her wide-eyed in disbelief. She, his boss, Vickie Guerrero, was actually trying to tell the Rated-R Superstar that she had been reduced to falling in love with him, yet that she still felt she was good enough for him to give her a shot at love. First of all, that story was already outlandish in itself. Secondly, looking into her eyes he couldn't tell if he even saw a single trace of real within those puppy dog eyes, which meant it was painfully obvious that she was just turning on the charms. As if that didn't make things unbelievable enough, amidst all the clichés and I-have-nevers and the horrible vocal speech tone which at least partially sounded like she was making a bad sales pitch, she also made the one mistake which took all credibility away from her confession: she completely forgot to even make a blip about Eddie on this the one subject where she absolutely should've mentioned him._

_He seriously felt like putting his hands on her shoulders and saying to her, 'Gosh, Vickie! Your delivery is terrible! Who in the hell is this bad practice for cupid confession supposed to be intended for anyway?' If this was either himself or Jay from the old "reeking of awesomeness" Edge & Christian days, there is no doubt she would've heard that exact question and bawled away with her pride shot. But, he's had enough experience in the WWE to know that putting a boss down coldly, McMahon or otherwise, was never a good idea for one's career. Besides, he owed the hag (believe it or not, she was actually only 5 years his senior despite looking twice his age) some debt of gratitude for getting to go out and do something to take his mind off of Amy if only for awhile._

"_Hey… hey Vickie, can I be honest?" he asked to begin his say, having now decided to just throw caution to the wind._

"_Yes," she replied, though it sounded more like she was asking him back._

"_I can honestly say without a doubt that you are the best thing going on my life right now," Adam continued. That wasn't a lie, but the implication this gave to Vickie, that she had him hooked now, was definitely misleading._

"_Oh, Adam," Vickie now started crooning with a huge beaming smile on her face. She was so blatantly and badly playing the lovesick puppy role that he couldn't help but ask himself if she was being so terrible on purpose. 'Oh, well. Too far to turn back now. Maybe some good can be made of this.'_

"_And you know what? To tell you the truth…" he added, stopping right in his tracks and being caught up in thought. He just realized just exactly what was bound to happen today, and his mind's eye had to get to work quick. 'Okay, so at this point I know what this obviously leads to. But there's no way to kiss that relic without barfing up my lunch. So what to do? Pretend it's Amy? No. That plan only works partway. Imagining someone else in Vickie's place is a good way to stand it all, but thinking of Amy would just hurt too much to bear without breaking down and that kills my legend just the same. So who to imagine here? Hmm…'_

"_What is it?" the waiting-tested Vickie asked, stirring him out of his thoughts as he sharply turned her way._

"_Oh, it's you," he realized. "Sorry, Vickie, but just gimme a sec, okay? I'm trying to figure out just how I'm gonna say this."_

"_Okay," she gave in, ready to give him all the time in the world. 'Good. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! Who to imagine in Vickie's place so kissing her doesn't result in me binge vomiting… well, the divas all basically either suck, can't stand me, or both, so they're out of the question… the Christian Coalition would kill me if I imagined any of their wives… and it's not like I can call them to suggest any actresses they like… wait a second, that's it! A.J. already has! I remember he once talked about this show called Charmed, about a bunch of witch sisters, and I think I remember the four women that played them. Let's see… oh, just hold on a second.'_

"_To tell you the truth, I think that, uh…" Adam continued and stopped again, purposely gapping his thoughts for Vickie to know he was still on earth. 'Rose McGowan… no, she'd be more Jay's cup of tea. That Holly chick… sadly, I don't even know enough about her to remember the rest of her name, even though she was pretty good. That leaves only two… Shannen Doherty… whoa, she's perfect! Sorry, Alyssa, but Shannen's more of a go-getter in my opinion. Plus what Vickie's wearing right now is so easy to see Shannen in this whole thing has suddenly become easy. Okay, Adam, you got your target, now picture her there… keep going… okay, come on, mind's eye, get to work… just a little further… perfect! Here it comes.' So now he had fully braced himself to say the following:_

"_I, I think… that I love you too, Vickie."_

"_Oh, my god, Adam…" she now swooned once more, before the two slowly embraced and then locked lips in a kiss which to Adam seemed like it was taking an eternity. Fortunately for Adam, his secret mental image of Shannen Doherty in every facet of Vickie's place was still vivid, fresh, and strong, so he could get into it convincingly enough without turning bulimic. Once they severed the connection, Vickie smiled at Adam, which he reciprocated for face value._

"_Check this out," Vickie then said, before bending down and picking up a large pebble._

"_What are you doing with this?" he asked, curious as to what crazy idea she had in store for him now._

"_Just watch," Vickie replied as she started using the pebble to draw a heart shape onto the large wooden pole they were standing next to at the moment. She then drew an 'E' for 'Edge', a '+' sign under the 'E', and a 'V' for 'Vickie' underneath that, from top to bottom inside the heart, before turning to him and smiling at her handiwork._

"_Is that for us?" he then asked, to which she unsurprisingly answered with a beaming yes._

"_Do you like it?" she replied beamingly with a question of her own as if seeking approval._

"_Uh, yeah. I think it's awesome," he replied, to which the two were once again grinning from ear to ear. His grin was totally face value, though, and he was sure the same was true of hers as well._

__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_October 22, 2007_

_Adam was seated on a sofa in his home, patiently waiting for something to happen… specifically, for a certain trio of gentlemen to come by. They had agreed to meet him inside today at 5:00 in the afternoon for their second of two monthly visits to his home, yet at this point it was 5:13 and still no sign of them showing up. Just a couple minutes ago, he started asking himself mentally, 'When the hell are these guys gonna show up?'_

_And just at this point, he heard what sounded like an engine pulling out. 'Finally,' was the word that went through his head as he got up off the sofa and headed towards the door. Surely enough, out front, there was a black Porsche Cayman S, and its engine had just been turned off just a few seconds after he got out. Once he was about ten feet away, the driver's door opened, followed closely by the front passenger's s door and the back right door. Of course, the driver was Jay, the front passenger was Allen Jones (who they just called A.J., which especially went in hand with his TNA Wrestling ring name of A.J. Styles), and of course, the big tattooed and bearded "problem solver" who Adam and Jay had been hanging around for over three and a half years, Travis Tomko._

"_Hey, Classic, what's shakin?" Adam greeted his best pal as they exchange a handshake and shoulder bump._

"_Victory," Jay stated. Adam knew what he was talking about, too: between A.J. and Tomko having been presented with their newly-won TNA World Tag Team Championship belts and Jay beating one of his top rivals to come one giant step closer to number one contender for the TNA World Heavyweight title, one could say that last Thursday's Impact episode boded very well for Christian's Coalition._

"_So, A.J. and Tomko. You guys are now the TNA World Tag Team Champions," Adam noted, which was painfully obvious especially as A.J. and Tomko both sported their championship belts on their shoulders even here. "Congratulations, guys. You really earned it."_

"_Thanks, man! That means a lot," A.J. responded giddily._

"_A.J., calm down," Tomko chastised him for what seemed to be the millionth time before turning to Adam. "Anyway, that's right, man. We're so honored to be hearing that from ya."_

"_Hey, it's the truth. But guys, this is not what I called you over to talk about, so if you guys would follow me inside." Adam offered as he turned in the direction of his door, "we could get started."_

"_Yeah, sure thing," Jay stated, putting a hand on Adam's shoulder as the fearsome foursome made their way towards the front door of the home of Adam Copeland._

_Less than a minute, once all of them were comfortably seated in what Adam appropriately calls the "sitting room, he began to explain himself. He didn't have to retrace the steps of the last four weeks too much, since he'd already indulged Jay with the details as they happened over the phone over this time, and he had no doubts that his childhood friend had told A.J. and Tomko at least something about the situation. After all, there was no way the Instant Classic could keep this from his two sidekicks, seeing as how ten days ago, he'd made a remark to Adam over the phone about letting himself be romantically strung along by the General Manager, only to be rebuffed with clear indignation and disgust at even the thought of romancing the Vickie, right within direct earshot of an apparently widely-grinning Tomko._

"_Well, guys, I'm sure you know about the whole situation between me and the Smackdown General Manager," Adam started, taking a short pause to look at the nodding A.J. and Tomko. "So, uh, let me just get this out of the way. You see, uh, Vickie… has successfully charmed her way into becoming my girlfriend."_

"_What?" Tomko nearly shouted in disbelief as A.J. couldn't resist snorting in hysterical laughter at what he'd just heard._

"_She came on to you when you had your guard down, didn't she?" Jay guessed in question form, being the only one of the three who managed to keep a level head about this. Adam, appreciative of Jay's solidarity, nodded. "How's Amy gonna take this?"_

"_Don't even remind me about what Amy would think right now. I'm still throwing up from everything that's happened this past month as we speak," Adam sternly remarked, his voice suddenly becoming more serious to reflect the situation._

"_Edge, Christian, what are you guys talkin' about? Amy? Who's she? Somebody you guys used to know, or-"_

"_You're a real idiot, man. it's Lita! Remember?" Tomko answered A.J., condescendingly interrupting his inquiry._

"_Oh… oh yeah," A.J. slowly remembered. "But hey, I was actually thinkin', and I just realized somethin'. Edge, are you sayin' that you're with the General Manager now?"_

"_Uh, yeah. Though I can tell you right now it's a move that I've already started to totally regret. Yeah," Adam replied somewhat self-scathingly._

"_You can actually take serious advantage o' this! This is perfect!" A.J. shouted out, totally unexpectedly._

"_Yeah, perfect to ruin his chances at ever having a moment of peace! I mean, what the hell is this!? How does the great Adam 'Edge' Copeland go from somebody who's totally hot in so many ways, only one of which is her looks, to some fat banshee? She looks like Queen Sindel from Mortal Kombat would look if she'd lost her powers, became a lazy bum, invested in some fat-giving pills, dyed her hair brown, and got her face flattened about 500 times a day for three years straight! How the hell does anybody kiss that relic anymore without either seeing Shannen Doherty in her place or throwing up right in the middle of it and suffering a severe case of food poisoning!?"_

"_Check!" Adam exclaimed between exaggerated coughs, raising his right arm with the index finger out. A.J. started laughing, until he noticed that Adam had retained his position a few seconds later, and it slowly dawned on him._

"_Wait… you're serious?" A.J. realized aloud, still not completely believing it._

"_About what?" Adam asked back, finally letting his stance go._

"_You mean to tell me, that you seriously, kissed the GM, and you had to visualize Shannen Doherty in her place in order to do it?" A.J. asked again, as if he still needed to process it._

"_Yes, now will you quit repeating it like a broken record?" Adam demanded, now losing his patience with the hyperactive knucklehead super-athlete from Gainesville. But that didn't help, in fact it only made things worse. A.J. had fallen into such a hysterical laughter about it all that he completely forgot the reason why he'd first said that this new development was perfect._

__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_October 24, 2007_

_Awaiting Vickie's presence outside a restaurant, Adam stood up and checked his watch, deducing that his new "girlfriend" of sorts was late, which allowed him to think back a little bit on why exactly he was here in the first place._

_He'd actually gotten the idea from Jay's Coalition, when they visited him a couple of days ago. He remembered that it all started when Jay made a wisecrack that he would've had to visualize Shannen Doherty in Vickie's place in order to even tolerate being with her or kissing her without regurgitating three weeks' worth of food. Okay, so that wasn't exactly Jay's joke, but it sounded cool._

_Anyway, the visit soured a bit from there as far as Adam (and probably only Adam) was concerned, as right after inadvertently confirming that Jay's joke was actually truth, he was subjected to what seemed like endless hours of jokes and ribs being made at his expense for a time. Once he'd gotten tired of it enough that he was gonna kick the Christian Coalition out of his home, something else seemed to have dawned on Jay, which he went on to tell Adam in very little time: the one really good thing about this arrangement was Vickie was the Smackdown General Manager. And she wasn't exactly one of the most virtuous managers there ever was. So obviously, she would happily, willingly, grant Adam what practically amounted to a free ride, provided he could get back in the ring and simply be Edge upon his return, to the World Heavyweight Championship._

_Right after Jay finished his thoughts, A,J, had vocally realized that this was what he'd been talking about when he previously called Adam and Vickie's new relationship "perfect". It wasn't until that point that the cocky Canadian realized that Jay, A.J., and Tomko had understood his predicament, even better than he'd originally thought they would. And he agreed with them with every fiber of his being on the conclusion that the only reward that would make things right, the only redemption token that would amount to anything out of this train wreck that his romantic life had become, would be if he could and did leapfrog Dave Batista and the Undertaker for the World Heavyweight title._

_And so, finally, as if on cue, at the end of his road of thoughts, Adam was suddenly stirred by the sound of his current "girlfriend" calling his name and approaching him._

"_Sorry I was late, baby, but I just had to check in with my nanny and make sure my daughters were taken care of-"_

"_Relax, honey, okay? It's okay," Adam calmed her down, with arms on her shoulders. He noticed that she was dressed in a beautiful little black dress which would've made Shannen Doherty, or better yet, Amy, look like a total goddess. Immediately remembering what a lifesaver the Shannen imagery idea truly was, he took it in full stride._

"_I took the liberty to actually go inside and have our table served in advance before you got here, seeing as how I had ample time on my hands," Adam told Vickie charmingly as he took her hand and led her inside through the double doors of the diner, then through the halls and the tables in order to get to a table with two filled plates opposite one another near the table. He even did the whole gentlemanly thing of taking the chair out for her to sit down before taking a seat himself, all of which caused Vickie to swoon over him even more._

"_Vickie, what you told me about a minute ago- it just got me started thinking for a second. Shaul's birthday was some ten days ago, wasn't it?" he actually inquired, trying to start conversation more than anything else._

"_Oh, yeah! I almost forgot to tell you that she'd already hard some things and started asking about you," Vickie replied pleasantly, only to find this whole thing interrupted by the "esteemed presence" of a waiter arriving over them to present his handiwork._

"_As you can see, everything is on both your plates just the same as you specified, Mr, uh… Copeland?" the waiter stalled, struggling for a way to address the Rated-R Superstar which wouldn't anger him by endangering any secret affair that may or may not be going on here._

"_Just call me Damon Hardcastle," Adam said irritably, as he was none too impressed with this fumbling man._

"_Oh! Sorry," the waiter apologized in shame, complete with a sheepish grin disgracing his features. Adam felt like slapping him in the face right there for being such an idiot, but he would have to hold back for the lady in front of him. And if he couldn't imagine it was Shannen Doherty's face and body in front of him rather than Vickie's own, he probably wouldn't see a lady in front of him to hold back for._

"_Okay, well you know what? I say thank you," Adam replied, the words coming as a surprise to himself even with the jilted tone they took. "Thank you for actually getting it right the first time instead of making me have to go over things with you 59 thousand times for hours on end like some other restaurants I've been to. Now, if you would please step out of my face so that I could enjoy this dinner and conversation with my date tonight, it would be greatly appreciated! Got it?" Turning on the asshole was so easy, and fun. Even easier and even more fun was seeing the unfortunate idiotic victim quivering and nodding in forced agreement despite Adam not even having a gun on his person, let alone forcing it to the guy's head. "Good!"_

_And predictably, the waiter backed away and scurried on along to the next table to the prodding of Adam's hand waving him off._

_As Adam and Vickie first enjoyed their meal, interjecting comments and playing off one another here and there, then continued their conversation about issues such as her daughter's seventeenth birthday, leading Vickie and Adam to reminisce about their own seventeenth birthdays as well as how each other's lives were going at the time, and even went on to discuss happenings on Raw and TNA surrounding two former tag team championship partners of Adam (Randy Orton and Jay), the conversation eventually shifted to where one thought it would go._

"_Speaking of championships, Adam, I know for a fact that you would absolutely love to be a World Heavyweight Champion again," Vickie stated, extending a quick segue to Adam._

"_Oh- hey! Lucky me; I was actually gonna wait ten more minutes before I got to that," Adam replied wittily without fail._

"_Well, I have nothing else to talk about right now, unless you wanna talk about Christian's Coalition for ten more minutes," Vickie pointed out._

"_Fair enough," Adam conceded, while internally realizing that said Coalition she just mock-segued to was absolutely correct about her. "But wait a second, hold on. What are you saying? Do you already have some kind of a plan cooked up or something?"_

"_Well… actually… yeah. I do," Vickie replied. "But I don't wanna tell you here. I want to discuss this plan for a championship somewhere more… private."_

"_Ah, so you're going for the Cruel Intentions bribery effect to try to feel like you're in control a little bit, huh?" Adam coyly guessed, playing right along with her._

"_Well, there's that, and there's also the fact that I don't want the details to get spoiled by some creepy night-stalking Undertaker lover hiding out in here," Vickie stated, that answer clearly reminding Adam that if there was one positive to having Vickie around, it was that she was no fool. Innocence and naiveté about this relationship were nowhere on Vickie Guerrero's person. She knew exactly what she was getting into, what she was doing, and it seemed here as if all along, she had just wanted to be part of a scandalous love affair that spat in the world's face with incomparable indecency and nepotism. This only made things work out better in his favor in terms of getting the title, plus she wouldn't bother trying to catch if someone else was running through the processes of his brain as he looked at her. This could actually go somewhat swimmingly. Except for the private moments where he would find himself wishing Amy had been the General Manager of Smackdown. Those reveries never took it easy on his heart._

_But he shook off that notion as soon as it crept in, taking a box out of a pocket in his suit coat that had actually been bulging, and showed her a beautiful 18-karat golden necklace which sent her marking out._

"_Oh, my, god! You actually bought this for me!?" Vickie cried out, clearly not even trying to hide the fact that she was uncontrollably swooning right now._

"_Yep. Cost me a pretty penny, too, but it was all worth it," Adam answered, buttering her up as he got up and walked around the table to get behind her._

"_Oh, Adam…" she dazed off, as if swimming in a deep blue sea of reverie about his love - 'Wait a second, though, I thought she wasn't naïve about this!' - as Adam shrugged off whatever worries he may have had about this and opened the necklace up wide so as to fit it around and down her head so that it landed on her almost bare shoulders and barely fully covered chest. Vickie then turned around and looked above and behind her, to which both she and Adam grinned (though by now he had already turned on his mental image of Shannen in her place) and not too long after fell into what Jerry "the King of Telemarketer Turncoats" Lawler would probably take to calling a two-tongued tango._

**CHAPTER 34**

**R-R-E A/N: TO ALL PEOPLE READING (even the one's who subscribe, alert and favourite this story but never ever review) REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Flashbacks are in **_**italics**_

"Well?"

"Phil, I…"

"Let me guess" Phil cut in, staring at the redhead sitting awkwardly on the bed, "you're sorry about what happened, you can't help how you feel and to add the cherry to the perfectly baked cake that is your alibi you think we should just stay friends?"

Amy looked away but was quick to regain her composure.

"Phil, I came here to tell you that I still care for, but…"

"But?" The straightedge superstar asked, taking a seat beside Amy on the bed and gently placing his tattooed hand over hers. Amy looked into his warm eyes that were gazing into her own.

"But not like I used to…" Amy concluded. Phil immediately diverted his gaze trying to hide the pain behind his eyes. Swiftly, the Chicago native pulled away his hand and stood up, turning his back to the former women's champion.

"Phil, you know you'll always have a special place in my heart but I think we both know who that belongs to. I mean, I love what we had, _what we had was love_ but…I guess I've always known deep down that I love Adam…But, that doesn't mean I don't love you Phil, cos I do. It's just not the way I love Adam."

Amy paused and waiting for a reaction, when there wasn't she continued.

"Phil you gotta understand that I still want to hold you close to me cos frankly I can't imagine being without you and that may sound cheesy but you're my best friend. I'm willing to wait forever to have you back because Phil, you're a huge part of my life and well…I want you- no, I _need _you to be there because no-one else can hold that part of my heart, not even Adam…Just, please come back. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."

Amy concluded, standing up. She looked up at the raven-haired superstar who kept his gaze on the window, not once turning back to look at Amy. Minutes ticked by with Amy desperately waiting for a response from Phil.

He sighed and turned around to look at his ex-girlfriend. Amy gasped slightly as she saw a tear run down from Phil's bloodshot eyes, part of her wanted to run over and comfort him but her mind reminded her that that wouldn't help either him or her.

"But I…I love you, Ames."

Amy shut her eyes, trying the shield the impending tears, this was so hard for her and it was going to be so hard on him. She looked back up to Phil who now refused to move until her reply.

"I can't hurt you anymore…Phil. I'm so sorry."

And with her apology, the redhead ran out of the room sniffing back sobs as she did. No part of her wanted to return to her room; she just…needed some time alone.

Phil fell down onto the bed, keeping his gaze to the floor. He watched as his vision blurred and then blinked for the tears to escape his eyes. This couldn't be happening again…

"_Baby, I might as well bring the popcorn if you're gonna drive way out there…No, it's not a problem and you know how much I'm looking forward to this…Ok? Ok, gotta go, wish me luck. Love ya!" Phil smiled as he chattered away on the phone before snapping it shut and grinning._

_John Hennigan, better known by his ring name John Morrison smiled as he spotted one of his best friends yapping away on the phone. John assumed Phil was talking to Amy. After all, nobody else would make Phil so happy that he would actually try harder not to hurt John in a match._

"_You are so whipped, Punk!" Mike Mizanin, better known by his ring name The Miz said as he appeared from behind John who jumped slightly but was thankful that neither Phil nor Mike noticed._

"_I'm not the one who's whipped Mike. Last I remember, you were the one who left John's party early because Kelly needed her beauty sleep." Phil retorted, knowing full well that Mike would succumb to all of Kelly Kelly's* demands. He followed her around like a lost puppy against Kelly will._

_Mike blushed slightly which caused John to chuckle._

"_Well I'm not the one who spent five hours shopping with Melina just so she could have a good bikini for the contest! Which she didn't even win!" Mike blurted out angrily. This caused the former Intercontinental Champion to cease his laughter and glare at Mike. As the both stared daggers into each other, Phil started laughing loudly causing both men to turn and look at him._

"_Damn…You guys are right, I am so completely whipped." Phil continued chuckling as both the other men dropped their glares and started laughing._

"So how are you and Amy doing?" Mike asked inquisitively. He always had a secret crush on the former women's champion and when he glimpsed the redhead giving the Chicago native a good ol' smooch a few months prior, he almost collapsed at the sight. Soon after, he pulled Phil away and found out the entire story, burning in envy at the fact that it was him who dragged Phil to the bar in which he met the former Diva.

"_Fine and no, you're not going to get any juicy details." Phil answered, smiling at Mike's predictability. Phil glimpsed the tiniest of frowns on Mike lips before it curved to a cocky smile._

"_Come on, Phil. Just tell us how good Li-Amy is in the sack just so we can see if she's better than Kelly, you know, like a past vs. present Diva competition." Mike begged causing only Phil to snigger._

"_Do it for past Diva's everywhere, Phil." John added. Phil straightened up and stopped laughing. He glanced from left to right, making so no-one was eavesdropping then gestured John and Mike to come closer, both men with huge grins on their faces at the thought that they were going to hear of the beautiful redhead's sexual endeavours._

"_Well…Amy does like to try this thing…" Phil whispered causing both other men to lean in closer, "She get's this…Oh! Hey Melina! Kelly!"_

_Both ECW superstars spun around, their eyes wide with fear at the sight of their girlfriends. When all they saw was an empty hallway with a few boxes, they turned back around to Phil who was in clutching his stomach whilst laughing uncontrollably._

_Mike face was burning red whilst John was still regaining composure._

"_Not funny, Punk!" The self-proclaimed chick magnet shouted to Phil who had already turned his back to them and was heading down the hallway. Phil waved to Mike, still laughing uncontrollably._

The redhead rushed out of the hotel room as silently as she could. She hoped nobody would be bursting out of nowhere to surprise her or ask her for an autograph, especially not when she was crying buckets and she still had a massive black eye.

She pulled her hotel room key out of her pocket and rushed into her room. Thankfully, Adam had taken her to his room the night prior and her room was isolated from anyone else.

Sobbing quietly, the redhead shut the door and slid down it, memories and flashbacks running through her mind.

_Amy jumped up as she heard the sound of skin to wood from the door. She bolted to the door in record time. When she opened the door she immediately adopted a disgruntled face._

"_Oh…It's just you Phil…" The redhead turned on her heel and headed back into the living room._

"_Hey now wait a second!" Phil shouted chasing Amy into the house. They ran into the living room where Phil jumped over Amy's plush couch and grabbed her by the waist. Amy, still giggling like a schoolgirl tilted her head upwards to look at the Chicago native's face._

_Phil grinned as he let go of one of the redhead's wrists and reached to tuck in a loose strand of her hair. As he did, Amy grabbed his hand, slowly moving it aside. Neither of them spoke as Phil leaned in closer to Amy and gradually, the lover's lips met softly but passionately kissing, making up for all the lost time between them. _

_When they broke apart to catch a breath, Phil placed a hand on Amy's cheek._

"_I missed you."_

_Amy looked lovingly into his eyes, they were a dark shade of brown. As she blinked, the brown in his eyes were replaced with an all too familiar forest green, the redhead blinked again but only saw the brown staring down at her quizzically._

"_Come on. I'll go make the popcorn…"_

_Phil said, standing up. However, Amy was still transfixed by the flashback of her ex-beau's eyes. She sighed, it had been happening a lot, she had been having a normal conversation with Phil and suddenly a memory of Adam would pop into her head and to make matters worse it had been happening on a more usual basis given the circumstances with Adam and Vickie…_

_Amy rubbed her eyes, hoping it would all go away but she knew it wouldn't…it was something she would have to live with._

Phil punched a pillow. God, why did the redhead have to capture his heart so carelessly and tear it just as hastily? It almost killed him the first time…

"_I'm so sorry, Phil…"_

_The redhead barged out of the house, leaving nothing but a cheap excuse and an apology that meant nothing. He was frozen, shocked, rooted to the ground. He handy moved an inch and only guessed that he hadn't blinked._

_He really didn't understand. The only question was 'Why?'_

_Why would she choose to hurt him so badly with an excuse as fake as 'I don't love you anymore' and some lies about their schedule? Why would she suddenly have this epiphany? Why did it start bothering her now? Why would she turn her back on months and months of nothing but love?_

_Why…_

Amy's loud sobs continued. She never meant to hurt Phil as much as she did. The first time was so hard for her, she could bare staying with Phil and imagining Adam in his place. The constant flashbacks of Adam during Amy's time with Phil, his kisses, his tenderness, his lovemaking would all haunt her…Phil deserved someone who loved him, not someone who would use him.

_The redhead rushed out of the Chicago house, rain drenching her clothes. She knew her excuse was half-hearted but her meeting with Adam made her realise that she would always love Adam, no matter what. She didn't deserve Phil…She didn't deserve anyone._

The straightedge superstar turned over again, shuddering as he relived the memories of his first break-up with Amy.

_Phil sat up from the couch, his head in his hands. Amy's blatant apology running through his head as if it was some masochistic torture. As if he were possessed, the raven-haired man stood up and walked to the kitchen but before he could open up the fridge he reminded himself who he was and also remembered that he had no actual alcohol in his house._

_He could always just go to a bar but no…he didn't want to see anyone…ever. Casually, as if nothing had ever happened, Phil strolled into the bathroom and looked around until the gleaming metal object caught his eye._

_With a clear swipe, Phil eyed the red blood oozing from his arm. He looked at it and touched it as if it were some foreign substance. The pain suddenly hit him but he didn't care. He had control over this pain unlike the pain that was left unmatched in his heart._

_Another clear swipe and another line of blood. Phil exhaled shakily, he actually felt better,, he forgot about Amy and everyone else as the red substance splashed in little drops on the floor. It gave him a sense of calm, a break from the depression and anger in his heart. For only a moment, he forgot about the emotion pain and focused on the sting of the razor slicing his skin._

_He wasn't one to do this but without Amy, he didn't feel like himself anymore…_

Phil turned over in his bed bringing his wrists to his eyes. The scars were still there, as if a permanent reminder of how he escaped his pain. Sitting up, the raven-haired superstar wiped away his tears as he headed for the bathroom once again…

**CHAPTER 35**

***I chose not to use her real name because I keep laughing as I type it and therefore we would get nowhere with this chapter…**

**A/N: Sorry again. I can't stress that enough. Thank you so much for everything and Read and review!**

**BTW, I'm working on new stories and faster chapter updates so sorry again!**

**PS. Sorry if this was a bit depressing.**


End file.
